Addicted
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: Kim Jonghyun (Si berandalan sekolah) dan Hwang Minhyun (Si pebisnis handal) melakukan one night stand, harusnya setelah itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi diantara mereka namun siapa yang tahu jika keduanya ternyata sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu. Pernikahan keduanya juga membuka sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan rapat. Rahasia akan siapa orangtua kandung Jonghyun. [2Hyun/KiHyun]
1. 1 One Night Stand

**Addicted**

 **By**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jonghyun  
**

 **Hwang Minhyun  
**

 **Kim Kibum  
**

 **Cho Kyuhyun  
**

 **Hwang Sujin  
**

 **Kim Jaejoong  
**

 **Jessica Jung as Kim Jessica  
**

 **Nichkhun Horvejkul as Hwang Nichkhun  
**

 **Tiffany Young as Tiffany Hwang  
**

 ** **Choi Seungcheol  
****

 **Kang Seulgi**

 **Cha Eunwoo  
**

 **Kyulkyung  
**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary :

Jonghyun (Si berandalan sekolah) dan Minhyun (Si pebisnis handal) melakukan _one night stand_ , harusnya setelah itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi diantara mereka namun siapa yang tahu jika keduanya ternyata sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu dan disinilah mereka, berdiri didepan altar dengan seorang pendeta yang siap menyatukan keduanya dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Pernikahan keduanya juga membuka sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan rapat. Rahasia akan siapa orang tua kandung Jonghyun yang sebenarnya.

Masa lalu adalah pemegang kunci utama dalam rumah tangga keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : One Night Stand**

.

.

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya meneguk _champagne_ ketika mendengar suara riuh dari lantai dansa. Matanya menatap kearah lantai dansa karena penasaran dan disana ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah menari dengan sexy disekelilingi oleh para wanita yang memakai baju kekurangan bahan.

"Dia _stripper_ disini?" tanya Minhyun pada bartender, matanya tidak lepas dari pemuda itu yang masih menari dengan sangat sexy.

Wajah pemuda itu sangat tampan, dengan kulitnya yang tan serta keringat yang menempel padanya membuat aura maskulin pemuda itu menguar dan Minhyun suka lemah pada pria tampan yang memiliki aura maskulin.

"Bukan, Tuan. Dia teman dekatnya Tuan Seungcheol, hampir setiap hari dia datang kesini."

"Seungcheol adiknya Minho?"

"Iya, Tuan."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti. Minho adalah salah satu koleganya sekaligus pemiliki 'SHINEE Bar' ini, malam ini Minhyun datang ke Bar Minho juga karena tadi siang ia dan Minho kembali melakukan kerjasama dan sebagai rasa terimakasihnya Minho meminta Minhyun untuk bermain di Barnya.

Pertama masuk Minhyun memang langsung disambut oleh Minho namun tidak sampai sepuluh menit Minho sudah pergi dengan kekasihnya. Jadi disinilah Minhyun duduk sendirian di meja bartender.

Minhyun sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain ke Bar namun beberapa minggu ini dia stress bukan main, bukan karena masalah pekerjaannya, bukan –dia adalah pebisnis yang handal jadi pekerjaannya bisa ia tangani dengan mudah tapi masalah ada pada keluarganya, lebih tepatnya kedua orangtuanya.

Ayah dan Ibunya akhir-akhir ini sering menelponnya bahkan mendatangi apartementnya hanya untuk menanyakan apakah Minhyun sudah memiliki calon pendamping atau belum. Mereka bahkan mengancam akan menjodohkan Minhyun jika dalam waktu dekat Minhyun masih tidak memiliki calon juga.

Minhyun menghela nafas dan kembali meneguk _champagne_ nya ketika matanya tidak sengaja menatap lantai dansa dan pemuda tampan yang tengah menari tadi kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan bermakna.

Minhyun mengeluarkan smirknya, dia sangat tahu arti dari tatapan itu. Amat sangat tahu karena dia juga menginginkannya. Mungkin melakukan _one night stand_ tidak buruk juga. Lagipula seperti yang dikatakan diawal, Minhyun butuh sesuatu untuk melepaskan rasa stressnya.

Pemuda tampan yang ada ditengah lantai dansa langsung berjalan mendekati Minhyun yang kini membuang muka padanya, ketika ia keluar dari lantai dansa banyak para wanita yang tadi berdansa dengannya mengerang kecewa.

"Jangan kecewa, Ladies. Biarkan malam ini aku dengan pilihanku tapi besok malam kalian semua akan mendesahkan namaku." Setelah mengatakan itu ia memberikan kedipan mata pada mereka.

Para wanita itu cekikikan lalu melambaikan tangan mereka –dengan gerakan menggoda padanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok malam, Jonghyunie."

"Kau harus membuat kami mendesah hebat, Jonghyun."

"Noona akan meminum viagra agar menyeimbangi tenagamu di ranjang, Jonghyun-ah."

Pemuda tampan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun. Ia hanya tersenyum pada para wanita itu dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada sosok yang tengah duduk dimeja bartender seorang diri.

Dan dengan lancangnya Jonghyun langsung memeluk sosok tersebut dari belakang. "Hai."

"Hai." Balas Minhyun dengan santai.

Jonghyun mencium telinga kanan Minhyun bahkan memberikan gigitan kecil pada telinga itu. "Kau sendirian, mau aku temani?"

"Aku lebih suka sendirian tapi sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk ditemanimu." Ujar Minhyun dengan pelan.

Jonghyun terkekeh kecil lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun, ia memanggil bartender yang sudah ia kenal dekat dan memesan minumannya.

Minhyun sekarang bisa melihat jelas ketampanan pemuda didepannya. Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat dada Jonghyun, Jonghyun memang memakai jas namun ia tidak repot-repot untuk memakai dalaman dibalik jasnya hingga menampikan dadanya yang masih dipenuhi keringat akibat menari tadi. Ah, Minhyun benar-benar ingin menjilati dada bidang didepannya.

"Suka apa yang kau lihat?" goda Jonghyun sambil tersenyum tampan.

Minhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh namun senyumnya mengatakan hal lain. "Aku belum melihat semuanya jadi aku masih belum bisa mengatakan _suka_."

Mata Jonghyun langsung membara mendengar ucapan menantang Minhyun. Ia mengerti maksud dari kalimat sosok didepannya. Minhyun ingin melihat seluruh tubuhnya.

Jonghyun langsung meneguk habis minumannya dan dengan segera melemparkan uang dengan jumlah banyak diatas meja. Ia dengan segera berdiri dan memegang tangan Minhyun. "Ikut aku, ada kamar yang bagus di Bar ini."

"Kamar itu pasti sudah pernah tersentuh banyak sperma. Aku tidak mau."

"Jadi kau ingin kita melakukannya dimana? Di mobil? Well, aku suka ide itu."

Minhyun memukul kepala Jonghyun. "Hotel, Bodoh."

Jonghyun mengaduh kesakitan namun ia tetap membawa Minhyun keluar dari Bar. Sungguh hebat, mereka baru bertemu tidak lebih dari lima menit dan sekarang keduanya bertingkah seakan mereka sudah mengenal lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun langsung melemparkan Minhyun di ranjang setelah ia menutup pintu kamar hotel dengan kakinya.

Minhyun langsung membuka jas dan kemejanya dengan cepat namun belum selesai ia melemparkan kemejanya Jonghyun sudah lebih dulu menindihnya dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Minhyun tentu saja langsung membalas ciuman Jonghyun dengan sama kasarnya. Mereka menggunakan gigi mereka dalam ciuman itu.

Jonghyun menjauhkan bibir mereka setelah dirasa keduanya membutuhkan oksigen. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Jonghyun."

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Minhyun sambil mengais oksigen lewat mulutnya.

"Tentu saja penting. Aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan cahaya matahari menelasak masuk.

"Arghh." Ia dengan segera mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit bukan main, rasanya tulang-tulang tubuhnya remuk.

Dalam hati Minhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang semalam mabuk dan hilang kendali. Dia benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya sendiri semalam. Minhyun yang dalam keadaan normal pasti langsung menolak ajakan seseorang untuk melakukan _one night stand_ namun semalam dia mabuk dan stress gara-gara kedua orangtuanya.

"Pagi."

Minhyun tidak menjawab sapaan pagi dari seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini.

Jonghyun memandang Minhyun yang tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang masih basah karena mandi. "Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar semalam."

"Kau membuat tulangku patah."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih keras."

"Kau memasukan milikmu dengan kasar."

"Kita tidak memiliki lube dan mana aku tahu kau sangat sempit. Aku pikir kau seorang yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini."

"Aku berpengalaman jika dengan wanita."

"Oh, jadi aku pria pertama yang memasukimu?" Jonghyun langsung tersenyum bangga.

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Ah, jadi bukan yah. Hm, tapi milikmu memang sangat sempit sih."

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun. "Pergilah."

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Aku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Kau pikir aku mau bertemu denganmu lagi, huh?"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Sayang."

Minhyun memberi Jonghyun glare terbaiknya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi karena aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat dariku. Tubuhmu membuatku kecanduan." Jonghyun menjilat bibir bawahnya saat mengatakan kata terakhir itu.

Semalam mereka memang melakukannya dengan sangat liar dan membara. Mereka bahkan baru menghentikan aktivitas panas mereka dua jam yang lalu.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari hadapanku."

"Tenang saja, aku juga memang mau berangkat ke sekolah."

Mata Minhyun membelalak. "Sekolah?! Kau masih sekolah!"

Jonghyun kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Astaga, setelah semalam aku pikir suaramu sudah habis karena banyak berteriak ternyata tidak yah."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kau masih sekolah?"

"Ya, aku masih sekolah. Aku kelas 3 sekarang. Sebulan lagi aku akan lulus."

"Jadi dengan kata lain umurmu masih 18 tahun! Astaga aku tidur dengan seseorang yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun dariku." Minhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Jonghyun terkekeh akan tingkah Minhyun. "Oh, jadi umurmu sendiri 28 tahun? Astaga aku kira kau masih 20 tahun. Kau tampak awet muda."

Memang benar apa kata Jonghyun, dilihat darimanapun Minhyun memang terlihat masih muda dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Efek dulu saat ia masih remaja Ibunya suka membawanya ke salon dan mandi susu serta perawatan kulit.

Jonghyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang umur. Umur hanya angka dan aku pernah tidur dengan wanita yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua dariku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jonghyun pergi meninggalkan Minhyun yang masih merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **17 Juni 2018**


	2. 2 Lets Play Pretend

**Addicted**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Let's Play Pretend**

.

.

Minhyun menghela nafas ketika membaca pesan dari sang ibunda tercinta yang mengatakan bahwa tiga hari lagi mereka akan makan malam dengan keluarga Kim. Seminggu yang lalu kedua orangtuanya akhirnya sepakat untuk menjodohkan Minhyun dengan anak dari keluarga Kim.

"Sebenarnya kalian sudah kita jodohkan sejak dulu. Aku dan Jessica sudah bersumpah jika kita memiliki anak maka akan kita jodohkan."

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa tidak dengan Sujin Noona saja?"

"Sujin sudah menikah sekarang dan usianya memang pantas denganmu. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan serasi."

Saat itu Minhyun masih ingin protes pada sang Ibunda namun Tiffany mengancam jika Minhyun masih protes maka Tiffany akan pulang ke America dan Minhyun tidak akan bisa melihat sosok ibunya lagi.

Dulu saat Minhyun masih SMA dia pernah membuat Ibunya kesal dan Tiffany langsung berangkat ke America meninggalkan suami serta kedua anaknya selama beberapa bulan. Akhirnya Minhyun meminta maaf sampai bersujud-sujud pada Ibunya yang cantik itu. Sejak itu Minhyun bersumpah tidak akan membuat Ibunya kesal lagi.

Minhyun memijat dahinya mengingat hal itu. Usia Minhyun memang sudah matang untuk menikah namun pria tampan itu tidak memiliki pemikiran kearah sana. Dia seorang workaholic yang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya dan ia tidak yakin bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk istrinya kelak.

Pria tampan itu sudah siap berdiri untuk kembali ke kantornya ketika mendengar kegaduhan dari arah pintu restaurant. Sumber kegaduhan tersebut ternyata datang dari anak-anak SMA yang datang secara bergerombol.

Dilihat dari seragam mereka membuat Minhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, itu adalah SMA tempatnya menuntut ilmu dulu. Seoul International High School. SMA terbaik yang dimiliki Korea.

Namun senyum Minhyun luntur ketika melihat tampilan mereka. Dari sekali lihat dia tahu mereka itu adalah tipe berandalan. Dilihat dari tindikan ditelinga, seragam yang tidak di pakai dengan benar serta rokok yang mereka pegang.

Karena Minhyun bukan tipe perokok dan membenci asap rokok jadi ia dengan segera berdiri dan keluar restaurant. Ketika ia keluar tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol salah satu dari gerombolan itu.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-ap–" Pemuda tampan yang disenggol Minhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Minhyun. "Hai, Sayang. Kita bertemu lagi."

Mata Minhyun melebar mendengar suara tersebut. Suara pemuda SMA yang melakukan _one night stand_ dengannya hampir dua minggu yang lalu. "Kau."

Senyum Jonghyun semakin lebar. "Aku kira sudah melupakan wajah tampanku."

Tidak mau berlama-lama meladeni pemuda didepannya Minhyun langsung keluar dari restaurant.

"Seungcheol, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Jonghyun pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, kau bilang akan mentraktir kita semua." Keluh salah satu temannya.

"Lain kali, aku ada urusan yang perlu ku selesaikan."

"Sudah menemukan korban baru yang cocok untuk menemani malammu, yah?"

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun sudah siap membuka pintu mobilnya namun Jonghyun sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

"Hai, Sayang. Kenapa terburu-buru, hm?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menghisap rokoknya. Saat mengejar Minhyun dia memang menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil bungkus rokok milik salah satu temannya.

"Lepaskan, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun tersenyum tampan, dadanya membuncah bahagia mengetahui sosok didepannya masih mengingat namanya. "Kau masih mengingat namaku."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kau yang membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal selama hampir seminggu, Sialan." Ujar Minhyun dengan ketus.

"Berarti aku sangat hebat, yah? Mau melakukannya lagi malam ini?" tawarnya.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Jonghyun mengangkat bahu acuh sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Aku selalu memimpikannya. Aku kecanduan tubuhmu. Selama dua minggu ini aku selalu ke SHINEE Bar tapi tidak menemukanmu."

Minhyun hanya diam namun matanya memandangi wajah Jonghyun yang ia akui memang tampan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Minhyun."

"Minhyun, yah? Nama yang bagus."

Minhyun memutar matanya. "Aku bukan perempuan yang bisa kau gombali."

"Aku tidak sedang menggombalimu, aku sedang merayumu untuk tidur denganku lagi malam ini." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menyentuh pipi chuby Minhyun.

Minhyun terdiam, matanya masih menatap wajah tampan Jonghyun. Tawaran Jonghyun cukup menarik perhatiannya karena yah dia juga sama menginginkannya namun matanya jatuh pada seragam Jonghyun yang acak-acakan. Seragam SMA, yang mengingatkan Minhyun bahwa sosok didepannya ini sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya.

Entah pemikiran dari mana tiba-tiba saja ide gila muncul di otak jenius Minhyun. "Jonghyun, orangtuaku akan menjodohkanku."

"Lalu?"

"Berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku."

"Itu tidak gratis." Kata Jonghyun sambil menghisap rokoknya didepan wajah Minhyun.

"Kau bilang kau kecanduan tubuhku. Sebagai imbalannya ku berikan tubuhku padamu sekali lagi."

Jonghyun langsung membuang rokoknya dan memandang Minhyun dengan penuh gairah. "Ok."

"Kau akan makan siang dengan orangtuaku tiga hari lagi." Yah di hari yang sama orangtuanya mengajaknya makan malam dengan keluarga Kim.

"Kalau begitu, Aku ingin tubuhmu sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang atau tidak Aku bantu sama sekali."

Pemuda didepannya memang iblis. "Ok."

"Aku ingin melakukannya di mobil."

"Mobilku mahal. Aku tidak sudih melakukan sex di dalam mobilku." Minhyun menatap kesal pemuda didepannya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita melakukannya di hutan."

"Kau gila?!"

"Pilih mana mobil atau hutan?"

"Hotel!"

"Tidak ada dalam pilihan, Sayang." Goda Jonghyun. "Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau tidak mau maka aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Ok, ok. Kita melakukannya di mobil." Minhyun menyerah.

Mendengar itu Jonghyun langsung tersenyum iblis yang membuat bulu kuduk Minhyun merinding.

 _Benarkan Jonghyun memang iblis._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Minhyun ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil miliknya dengan Jonghyun yang menyetir karena sosok tampan itu yang memaksanya.

"Mencari tempat yang sepi atau kau mau kita melakukannya di parkiran restaurant tadi?" Jonghyun menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu berwarna merah. "Aku sih tidak keberatan."

Minhyun tidak menjawab, matanya menatap kedepan. Dia sudah memberitahu sekertarisnya bahwa ia tidak bisa ke kantor sampai malam hari. Iya, malam hari karena Minhyun yakin bocah disampingnya ini pasti akan _menyentuh_ nya sampai berjam-jam.

"Minhyun sayang." Panggil Jonghyun dengan nada manis.

"Hm." Minhyun sudah terbiasa dipanggil _sayang_ oleh sosok disampingnya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau memberiku _blowjob_ sekarang." Jonghyun menatap Minhyun.

"APA?!"

"Tidak usah berteriak, Sayang. Cepat lakukan." Perintah Jonghyun.

"Tidak."

Jonghyun menatap kesal Minhyun. "Oh, jadi kau mau aku menyentuhmu sekarang, hm?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

" _Blowjob_ aku sekarang atau aku akan menyentuh saat ini juga disini."

Minhyun menatap sekitarnya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalan raya dan banyak sekali mobil disekitar mereka karena ini memang masih siang hari.

Merasa Minhyun lama membuat Jonghyun dengan segera melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya dan mencium Minhyun dengan kasar.

"Hmp!"

Jonghyun mengigit bibir bawah Minhyun, tangannyapun tidak tinggal diam. Dengan lancang tangannya menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Minhyun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Minhyun mendorong tubuh Jonghyun. "Ok, Aku akan melakukannya!"

Lagi Jonghyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus." Sosok yang duduk dibangku SMA kelas 3 itu mendudukan dirinya kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

Minhyun memandang keluar jendelanya sebentar lalu mengambil nafas dan dengan perlahan membungkukan kepalanya kearah selengkangan Jonghyun. Dengan perlahan jemarinya membuka sabuk serta resleting celana Jonghyun.

Tangan kiri Jonghyun yang tidak memegang kemudi mengelus kepala Minhyun dengan lembut. Ia menggeram ketika merasakan mulut hangat Minhyun menghisap miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam kemudian Minhyun membuka jendela mobil dan meludah sari Jonghyun yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Melihat itu membuat Jonghyun terkekeh dan membenarkan celananya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau lama sekali keluarnya." Protes Minhyun. Ia merasa mulutnya keram bukan main karena terus menghisap milik Jonghyun selama setengah jam.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar hanya dari satu rangsangan saja." Jawab Jonghyun dengan santai. Memang saat memberi _blowjob_ tadi tangan Jonghyun juga bermain-main di _nipple_ Minhyun, maka dari itu pakaian Minhyun sudah berantakan.

Minhyun tidak membalas, ia hanya mengambil tisu dan membersihkan mulutnya. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukit?" Minhyun menaikan alisnya ketika Jonghyun menghentikan mobilnya.

"Yap." Jonghyun melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya dan memandang intens Minhyun. "Ke kursi belakang."

Minhyun menghela nafas sebentar lalu keluar dari mobil untuk ke kursi belakang namun saat dia baru keluar, matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan bukit didepan matanya. Bukit tersebut begitu asri dan sejuk.

"Indah, bukan?"

"Hm."

"Aku menyebutnya surga kecil dunia."

Minhyun setuju akan julukan Jonghyun untuk tempat ini.

"Tapi aku ingin langsung ke surga dunianya. Sekarang masuk ke belakang." Perintah Jonghyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bungsu keluarga Hwang itu langsung memandang kesal Jonghyun namun tetap menurut dan masuk ke kursi belakang yang langsung di susul Jonghyun.

Ketika memasuki kursi belakang Minhyun langsung melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu, tidak mempedulikan Jonghyun yang juga sudah masuk, namun remaja tampan itu tidak menutup pintu mobil. Mungkin agar membuat udara sejuk bukit masuk.

Minhyun sudah mau membuka celananya namun Jonghyun langsung menciumnya dengan bringas, tangan pemuda tampan itu membantu Minhyun melepaskan celananya dan membuangnya ke kursi depan.

Jonghyun melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya untuk membuka seragam SMA nya dan mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lube dan kondom. Jonghyun merobek kedua benda itu dengan giginya, kondomnya ia pakai sedangkan lube nya ia tuangkan di jari-jarinya yang kasar dan tanpa banyak kata memasukan jari-jarinya ke _hole_ milik Minhyun.

"Nghhm!" Minhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan Jonghyun langsung memasukan dua jarinya. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Cepat lakukan."

Jonghyun terkekeh lalu memberikan ciuman basah pada wajah Minhyun, mencoba membuat Minhyun berkonsentrasi pada ciumannya bukan pada jari-jarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhnn... Ahhnnn..." Desahan Minhyun semakin gila karena sentuhan Jonghyun pada tubuhnya.

Jonghyun semakin melebarkan kaki Minhyun dan memaju mundurkan dirinya dengan lebih kencang dan keras. "Damn, Minhyun. Kau benar-benar nikmat."

Minhyun memeluk punggung tan Jonghyun. Mulutnya terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan tanpa bisa ia tahan. Jonghyun sengaja tidak menciumnya agar Minhyun bisa terus mendesah dan menghirup aroma segar perbukitan.

"Ahhnn... Ahhnnn... Jjonghyunn."

Minhyun memejamkan matanya. Benar kata Jonghyun, ini benar-benar nikmat. Minhyun seakan berada di surga miliknya sendiri. Ia tidak mau berhenti. Ia menginginkan ini. Inilah yang dia inginkan sepanjang hidupnya.

 _'_ _Jonghyun, kau benar-benar luar biasa.'_ Ucap Minhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun melepaskan helmnya dan memandang Minhyun yang sudah menunggunya di parkiran restaurant. Hari ini sudah terhitung tiga hari setelah Minhyun meminta Jonghyun untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

"Masuk." Kini Minhyunlah yang memberikan perintah. Lagipula ia tidak mau berlama-lama melihat Jonghyun yang berada diatas motor sport mengenakan jaket kulit, tidak baik untuk jantung Minhyun yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Jonghyun memasuki mobil mahal Minhyun, kali ini Minhyun yang menyetir.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan motormu disitu?" tanya Minhyun. Dari sekali lihat dia tahu motor milik Jonghyun itu mahal. Sangat mahal malah.

"Tidak apa-apa, restaurant itu milik orangtua temanku."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju restaurant yang sudah ia pesan untuk makan malam dengan kedua orangtuanya. "Ngomong-ngomong nama lengkapku Hwang Minhyun."

Jonghyun sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar nama marga Minhyun. "Hwang?"

"Yup. Ayahku bernama Hwang Nichkhun, Ibuku bernama Hwang Tiffany. Aku punya satu kakak perempuan bernama Hwang Sujin, dia sudah menikah dengan pengusaha bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

Lagi ketika mendengar nama kakak ipar Minhyun, Jonghyun menyipitkan matanya karena ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Jika tidak salah sepuluh tahun yang lalu Pamannya pernah menyebut nama itu.

Minhyun terus menjelaskan tentang dirinya pada Jonghyun agar saat bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya Jonghyun setidaknya tahu sedikit tentang dirinya agar orangtuanya percaya bahwa mereka berpacaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Appa. Aku sudah punya pacar, jadi kalian jangan menjodohkanku lagi." Minhyun memeluk lengan Jonghyun dengan mesra didepan Nichkhun dan Tiffany. "Lagipula aku tengah mengandung anaknya."

"Apa!" teriak Tiffany.

Jonghyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Well, Minhyun tidak mengatakan itu dalam skenario mereka.

"Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun langsung mendongak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Eomma, Appa. Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyanya ketika melihat sang Ayah –Kim Jaejoong dengan ibunya –Jessica.

Jessica menatap putra tunggalnya yang tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah ia lihat. "Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau bersama dengan keluarga Hwang?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya Hwang ini orangtua pacarku, Eomma."

"Pacarmu?"

"Perkenalkan namanya Hwang Minhyun, dia pacarku."

Minhyun tersenyum sopan pada Ayah dan Ibu jonghyun. "Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya. Nama saya Hwang Minhyun."

Hening menyelimuti para orang tua sampai keempatnya tiba-tiba saja tertawa bahagia bahkan Tiffany dan Jessica berpelukan dengan erat.

"Astaga kebetulan macam apa ini." Ucap Tiffany.

"Kita tidak perlu memaksa mereka lagi karena ternyata mereka sudah berpacaran."

Jonghyun dan Minhyun saling berpandangan lalu menatap keempatnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Minhyun, Jonghyun adalah sosok yang ingin kami jodohkan denganmu. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Jelas Nichkhun, senyum bahagia tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu menjodohkan mereka lagi karena ternyata mereka sudah berpacaran." Ujar Jaejoong.

Jonghyun dan Minhyun saling berpandangan kembali. _Sialan_.

"Tapi Eomma dia lebih muda 10 tahun dariku!" Minhyun meninggikan suaranya hampir berteriak.

Tiffany berkacak pinggang. "Minhyun, kenapa sekarang kau tampak marah? Harusnya kau senang sosok yang ingin Eomma dan Appa jodohkan padamu adalah pacarmu sendiri. Lagi pula umur hanya angka."

Dibawah meja, Minhyun mencubit pinggang Jonghyun. "Kau tidak bilang margamu Kim." Desisinya pelan, tidak mau kedua orangtua mereka mendengar.

"Kau tidak bertanya." Balas Jonghyun dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya tanda tanya.

"Hehehe, bukan apa-apa, Appa." Jonghyun lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Minhyun bahkan mencium kepala Minhyun. Bersikap mesra didepan kedua orangtua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **12 July 2018**

 **.**

 **Reviewnya please biar aku tahu adakah yang suka sama ff ini hehehe ^^**

 ** **Ini bisa di bilang macem Hello Stranger (dua orang asing yang menikah) tapi tentu saja dengan plot yang berbeda. Rascal Jonghyun with businessman Minhyun, sound great right? and it's age gap yuhuuuuu kkkkkkk ^^  
** **

**I promise this is not angst like Hello Stranger but more complicated about their life #spoiler and more sexiness #ugly_wink**


	3. 3 First Night

**Addicted**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

A/N :

-Cast ff selalu aku taruh di chapter awal jadi semisal ada tambahan cast bisa dilihat di chapter awal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : First Night

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun itu berandalan sekolah sedangkan Minhyun adalah seorang pebisnis handal, mereka melakukan _one night stand_ , harusnya setelah itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi diantara mereka namun siapa yang tahu jika keduanya ternyata sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu dan disinilah mereka, berdiri didepan altar dengan seorang Pendeta yang menyatukan keduanya dalam ikatan pernikahan.

"Aku bersedia."

Jonghyun mengambil tangan kiri Minhyun dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis tersebut. Cincin yang dipilihkan Tiffany untuk pernikahan keduanya.

"Dengan ini saya mengesahkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-suami." Para tamu yang hadir langsung bertepuk tangan bahagia mendengar ucapan sang pendeta. Pendeta itu menatap Jonghyun. "Kau bisa mencium pasanganmu."

Jonghyun mengangguk, lalu menarik pinggang Minhyun untu lebih dekat padanya dan mencium bibir Minhyun sekilas.

Jessica dan Tiffany sudah berlinang air mata akan pemandangan tersebut. "Putra kecil kita sudah besar."

.

.

.

Pernikahan Jonghyun dan Minhyun memang dilaksanakan di gereja siang hari dan berlanjut pesta pada malam harinya di taman belakang rumah keluarga Kim.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Minhyun saat keduanya sedang berdansa.

"Sebenarnya aku juga lelah tapi sudah tradisi jika pasangan pengantin yang memimpin dansa lebih dulu." Balas Jonghyun.

"Tapi kita sudah berdansa empat lagu."

"Tunggu sampai lagu ini habis."

Minhyun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Minhyun baru saja duduk selama sepuluh menit setelah dansa mereka namun Jonghyun sudah menariknya dan mengenalkan Minhyun pada beberapa temannya. Minhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum dan sesekali ikut dalam obrolan sosok-sosok muda didepannya, ia juga tidak keberatan pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Jonghyun dari tadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memijat lehernya yang kaku karena kelelahan yang ia rasakan, ia sendiri baru saja pulang dari Singapur tadi siang karena desakan Sujin –istrinya yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang, awalnya Kyuhyun menolak karena pekerjaannya belum selesai tapi Sujin mengatakan kalau Minhyun akan menikah, jadilah Kyuhyun segera pulang ke Korea. Nanti pagi dia akan ke Singapur lagi.

"Kau tampak kelelahan." Ujar suara dingin di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membalikan badannya dan melihat sosok tampan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia temui. "Kau."

Kibum mengulurkan minuman pada Kyuhyun. "Ini."

Kyuhyun diam saja, tidak menerima minuman tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Aku tidak menaruh _viagra_ didalamnya."

"Aku tidak sudih." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyun Oppa." Panggil Sujin.

Kyuhyun menatap istrinya yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia lalu menatap Kibum. "Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, Kim."

Kibum hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dalam diam, minuman yang awalnya ingin ia berikan pada Kyuhyun ia minum sendiri.

"Kibum-hyung." Jonghyun mendekatinya dengan Minhyun yang setia disampingnya, well karena Jonghyun yang terus menerus menarik Minhyun kemana-mana.

"Hai, Jonghyun." Sapa Kibum pada pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Hyung, perkenalkan ini Minhyun, Minhyun ini Kibum-hyung, Pamanku."

Kibum hampir-hampir terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Minhyun yang terkejut. Pria berparas tampan namun tanpa ekspresi itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Minhyun. "Kibum."

Minhyun menatap tangan Kibum dan dengan ragu membalas uluran tangan itu. "Minhyun."

"Minhyun, aku ambilkan minuman untukmu dulu."

"Ya." Ucap Minhyun, ia memang haus. Apalagi melihat pria didepannya.

Setelah itu Jonghyun meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu." Kibum memulai pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe orang yang membuka pembicaraan namun dengan Minhyun itu berbeda, apalagi Minhyun adalah masa lalunya. "Tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu, kan?"

"Ya. Delapan tahun yang lalu." Minhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap sepatunya, tidak berani menatap Kibum. "Aku tidak tahu Jonghyun adalah keponakanmu."

"Jaejoong-hyung adalah kakakku." Kibum menepuk pundak Minhyun pelan. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengatakan pada Jonghyun bahwa kau adalah mantan kekasihku." Kibum lalu terkekeh kecil. "Apa kita mantan kekasih, Minhyun?"

Minhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Kau benar."

Kibum dan Minhyun, delapan tahun yang lalu memang pernah memiliki hubungan, hubungan sebagai partner diatas ranjang. Hanya sebatas itu. Lagi pula hubungan partner mereka hanya berjalan beberapa bulan.

"Sepertinya obrolan kalian sangat seru." Jonghyun memberikan minuman pada Minhyun. "Kalian saling mengenal."

"Kita teman lama."

"Dunia benar-benar sempit." Ucap Jonghyun.

Minhyun menyentuh lengan Jonghyun. "Jonghyun, aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah." Minhyun lalu meninggalkan keduanya setelah berpamitan pada Kibum juga.

Dia sebenarnya sudah lelah tapi jika untuk menemani obrolan Kibum dan Jonghyun tidaklah begitu lelah namun ia merasa jika kedua sosok tampan tersebut sepertinya ingin berbicara secara personal, maka dari itu Minhyun memilih mundur diri.

"Hyung." Kibum memang paman Jonghyun tapi Jonghyun selalu memanggilnya _Hyung_ bukan _Ahjusshi_. "Menurutmu bagaimana Minhyun?"

Kibum tersenyum –senyum yang selalu ia keluarkan jika hanya berdua dengan Jonghyun, senyum yang membuat pria dan wanita manapun bertekuk lutut. "Aku kenal Minhyun dan dia memang pantas untukmu."

"Kau menerimanya?" Jonghyun menatap Kibum penuh harap.

"Ya, aku menerimanya menjadi Istrimu. Jaejoong-hyung pintar sekali memilihkan Istri untukmu." Kibum lalu memeluk Jonghyun. Dia dan Jonghyun jarang sekali mengekspresikan rasa sayang satu sama lain, biasanya ia memeluk Jonghyun jika Jonghyun ulang tahun saja. "Kau sudah besar, Jonghyun. Jadilah pria yang lebih baik dariku."

Jonghyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kibum. Jaejoong dan Jessica yang memang melihat interaksi keduanya tersenyum bahagia, bahkan Jessica sudah meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menghentikan mobil _jaguar_ berwarna hitamnya didepan rumah dua lantai hadiah dari orangtuanya dan orangtua Minhyun untuk mereka.

Minhyun dengan segera turun dari mobil dan memandang rumah tersebut. Syukurlah orangtua mereka tidak gila dengan memberikan rumah yang terlalu besar. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka apartement ketimbang rumah."

"Mungkin mereka mengira kita akan bersama selamanya." Kata Jonghyun sambil membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil koper milik Minhyun.

"Kau benar." Minhyun lalu memasuki rumah tersebut, meninggalkan Jonghyun dibelakangnya yang membawa kopernya.

"Aku pikir kemarin seluruh barang-barangmu sudah dibawa kemari." Koper Minhyun memang tidak berat namun tetap saja menyusahkan Jonghyun yang harus membawanya naik ke kamar mereka yang ada diatas.

Minhyun memandang Jonghyun. "Itu koleksi jam tangan rolex milikku, hati-hati membawanya."

Jonghyun hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Jonghyun meletakan koper milik Minhyun di _walk in closet_ mereka, Minhyun sendiri setelah memasuki kamar mereka langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan mandi. Jonghyun merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari _walk in closet_ tersebut dan menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang.

Dua minggu ini Jonghyun tidak istirahat sama sekali. Setelah pertemuan mengejutkannya dengan orangtua Minhyun keesokan harinya kedua orangtua mereka memberitahukan bahwa pernikahan mereka dipercepat yaitu sehari setelah kelulusan Jonghyun.

Selama itu pula Jonghyun disibukan bukan hanya kehidupan akhir SMA nya tapi juga persiapan pernikahannya dengan Minhyun. Mulai dari memilih jas, cincin pernikahan, foto pra-wedding dan lainnya.

Minhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang lebih segar ketika melihat Jonghyun terlelap diatas ranjang. "Jonghyun, bangun. Kau harus mandi."

Tidak ada respon.

Minhyun mendekati Jonghyun dan menepuk punggung Jonghyun. "Jonghyun, mandi. Kau bau."

"Hnghh."

Tepukan Minhyun di punggung Jonghyun semakin keras. "Bangun dan mandilah. Jika tidak lebih baik kau tidur di sofa. Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang bau!"

Mendengar ancaman Minhyun membuat Jonghyun bangun walaupun ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

Jonghyun keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan boxer serta kaos tanpa lengan, handuk kecil masih berada diatas kepalanya namun sosok tampan itu malah langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang.

Minhyun yang tengah membaca buku langsung menutup bukunya dan meletakannya disamping meja. Tanpa banyak kata Minhyun mengeringkan rambut Jonghyun menggunakan handuk kecil itu. "Kau akan sakit jika tidur dengan rambut yang masih basah."

"Hm." Gumam Jonghyun, ia menggerakan badannya dan menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan Minhyun.

Si bungsu Hwang tentu saja ingin protes namun ia tahu Jonghyun benar-benar kelelahan jadi dia hanya diam saja dan meneruskan aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambut Jonghyun. "Jonghyun."

"Hm?" Jonghyun mengubah sedikit posisinya hingga kedua lengannya bisa memeluk pinggang Minhyun dan wajahnya ia benamkan di perut Minhyun.

"Kau bilang Kibum itu Pamanmu tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya Hyung?"

"Karena wajahnya lebih pantas menjadi Kakakku ketimbang Pamanku."

"Jonghyun, aku sedang serius."

"Shh, aku ingin tidur, Minhyun sayang. Jangan berisik."

Minhyun menghela nafas kesal namun tangannya masih terus mengeringkan rambut Jonghyun dengan handuk bahkan ia memijat kepala Jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, matanya yang tajam tertutup. "Mengapa Hyung menikahkan Jonghyun dengan Minhyun?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab, ia meneguk wine ditangannya sebentar "Agar mendekatkan Jonghyun dengan Ibunya."

"Dengan cara menikahkannya dengan Minhyun?"

"Kami tidak memiliki cara lagi Kibum. Lagipula Jonghyun sudah berusia 18th, sudah saatnya dia tahu siapa Ibu kandungnya."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini! Demi mendekatkan Jonghyun dengan _dia_ kalian malah menikahkannya dengan Minyun?!"

"Jangan salah Kibum, lagipula Jonghyun dan Minhyun memang cocok walaupun sedikit canggung jika Jonghyun tahu Minhyun dulu mantan mu."

"Jonghyun akan memukulku jika tahu." ucap Kibum dengan pelan. Memang sejak kecil Kibum mengajari Jonghyun banyak hal salah satunya berkelahi. Kibum ingat saat usia Jonghyun 13th, bocah itu pernah memukulnya karena Kibum tidak datang saat ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi karena pagi ini ia harus segera kembali ke Singapur. Namun sebelum benar-benar turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Sujin, bukan hanya mencium tapi tangannya pun mengelus punggung telanjang Sujin.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia masih belum memakai baju karena _aktivitas malam_ yang ia dan Sujin lakukan.

Pria tampan itu menatap kosong luka yang di perut nya. Luka yang ia dapatkan sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Kenangan sembilan belas tahun yang lalu menghantui lagi padahal Kyuhyun ingin sekali membuang kenangan itu namun tidak bisa. Kenangan itu akan selalu ada bagaimana pun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuangnya.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ahra Noona is Calling..._

"Halo, Noona?"

 _"Kyu, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku baik, Noona sendiri?"

 _"Ya, aku juga baik. Kyu, Noona menelponku karena Noona ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."_

"Memberitahu apa?"

 _"Apa kau sedang sendiri di kantormu?"_

"Ya."

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"Menandatangani beberapa berkas. Kenapa, Noona?"

 _"Tutup berkas itu."_ Perintah Ahra.

"Kenapa aku harus menutupnya jika Noona ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja."

 _"Kyu, serius. Turuti ucapan Noona mu ini, aku tidak mau kau malah salah menandatangi berkasmu itu ketika mendengar informasi yang akan Noona sampaikan."_

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Noonanya itu.

 _"Kyu."_

"Ok, ok. Aku menutup berkasku. Sekarang katakan."

Diseberang sana Ahra tampak menarik nafas panjang. _"Aku dengar adik iparmu menikah dengan putra tunggal Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Jessica ya?"_

"Ya, kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jonghyun." Kyuhyun menyanggah dagunya dengan tangannya dan mengingat wajah Jonghyun ketika di resepsi kemarin. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Jonghyun?"

 _"Jonghyun itu sahabat dekat putraku Seungcheol."_

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, Seungcheol adalah putra Noonanya dengan Siwon. Siwon sendiri sembilan belas tahun yang lalu adalah mantan tunangan Kyuhyun –saat itu Siwon adalah duda beranak satu namun karena suatu kejadian akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Siwon dan akhirnya pria Choi itu menikahi Noonanya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan Noona? Tidak usah bertele-tele." Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan tingkah bertele-tele kakaknya yang memiliki profesi sebagai dokter jantung itu.

 _"Intinya aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa Jonghyun itu bukan putra kandung Jaejoong dan Jessica."_

"Apa?"

 _"Jaejoong itu sepertimu jadi dia tidak akan bisa membuahi Jessica dan dulu sekali Jessica pernah mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuatnya harus membuang rahimnya."_

"Lalu mengapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

 _"Kau ingat jika Manusia Es itu adik dari Kim Jaejoong, kan?"_ Ahra bahkan tidak repot-repot menyebut namanya karena ia yakin adiknya pasti langsung tahu siapa yang ia maksud dengan _manusia es._

Kyuhyun meremas ponselnya mendengar itu, dia melupakan bahwa _Manusia_ _Es_ itu adalah adik dari Jaejoong. Maka dari itu dia ada disana saat pernikahan Jonghyun dan Minhyun. "Ya."

 _"Aku seratus persen yakin jika Jonghyun adalah putranya yang berarti Jonghyun juga–"_

"Noona, hentikan!"

 _"Kyu!"_

"Jangan diteruskan, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!" Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **16 July 18**

 **Like i said di chapter sebelumnya ini bakal beda kaya Hello Stranger yg penuh air mata, aku buat hubungan antar castnya rumit contohnya minhyun yg mantannya kibum sdngkan kibum adalah pamannya jonghyun. Tapi hanya paman kah atau... Lalu hubungan kibum dan kyuhyun itu? Apa yahhh.**

 **He heh tunggu kelanjutan nya hanya di ADDICTED karya ACHAN JEEVAS!**

 **Cuma mau bilang ini FANFICTION alias Fiksi Penggemar jadi ya terserah penulisnya mau nulis kaya gimana, jangan disangkut pautin sama real life dan logika!**


	4. 4 Guilty Pleasure

**ADDICTED**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **Chapter 4 : Guilty Pleasure**

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman pengantin baru keluarga Kim diawali dengan Minhyun yang bangun lebih dulu dan segera menuju dapur.

Minhyun hampir menepuk dahinya ketika tidak menemukan satupun pembantu, dia lupa jika beberapa hari yang lalu Ibunya mengatakan tidak akan menaruh pembantu tetap di rumah Jonghyun-Minhyun, pembantu dari kediaman Kim dan Hwang hanya akan datang seminggu sekali dan itupun hanya untuk membersihkan rumah tidak lebih.

Dengan berat hati Minhyun langsung membuka kulkas dan sedikit bersyukur mendapatkan isi kulkas penuh dan segala bahan makanan ada semua. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bocah itu suka."

Minhyun lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan membuat sarapan yang biasa ia buat saja, lagi pula ini hanya sarapan jadi ya menu sarapannya hanya itu-itu saja.

.

Jonghyun keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan segera menuju dapur karena perutnya lapar bukan main –resepsi semalam benar-benar menguras tenaganya, selain lapar dia juga tahu Minhyun pasti ada disana. "Morning, Gorgeous."

Minhyun hanya melirik sekilas suaminya itu lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya awal yaitu membuat sarapan untuk keduanya karena ia tidak yakin pemuda didepannya itu bisa memasak.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak."

"Eomma dan Sujin Noona selalu memaksaku untuk belajar memasak sejak kecil. Kata mereka pria yang bisa memasak itu hebat."

Jonghyun mengangguk-angguk saja mendengarnya. "Tapi Eomma dan Appaku selalu melarangku untuk ke dapur, kata mereka aku lebih baik belajar agar nanti bisa memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus untuk menghidupi keluargaku kelak."

"Hm." Respon Minhyun.

"Mungkin Tiffany Eomma dan Sujin Noona tahu suatu hari nanti kau menjadi _istri_ maka dari itu kau harus bisa memasak untuk suamimu." Goda Jonghyun diakhiri dengan kedipan mata ketika Minhyun meletakan piring berisi omelette bacon serta teh hangat.

Mendengar ucapan Jonghyun, Minhyun langsung mengambil pisau roti sambil menatap tajam Jonghyun. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil pisau tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku hanya bercanda. Makanlah."

.

"Minhyun." Panggil Jonghyun pada pasangan sahnya itu namun mata hitamnya fokus pada layar ponselnya di tangannya, ia sedang bermain game.

"Hm." Balas Minhyun, saat ini ia sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka.

"Aku benci tomat jadi saat memasak lagi jangan taruh tomat dalam makananku."

"Ok." Ucap Minhyun masih terfokus pada cuciannya namun hanya sekian detik sebelum dia sadar maksud dari ucapan Jonghyun. Minhyun dengan segera mengelap kedua tangannya dan berkacak pinggang pada Jonghyun. "Kau mengatakan seakan aku yang akan terus memasak."

"Bukannya memang kau yah?"

"Dengan kata lain kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pihak _istri_ disini?!" Minhyun menatap kesal sosok yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu. "Aku juga suamimu Kim Jonghyun! Kau juga harus memasak untukku!"

Jonghyun mematikan ponselnya dan memandang tepat pada mata Minhyun. "Kau yakin ingin aku memasak untukmu?"

"Harus."

"Berarti kau ingin masuk ke Rumah sakit yah?"

"Rumah sakit, apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu aku pernah memasak untuk Kibum-hyung dan berakhir dia masuk ke rumah sakit selama beberapa hari karena keracunan makanan. Sepertinya aku menaruh satu botol cuka pada makanannya."

Wajah Minhyun langsung pucat pasi mendengar cerita Jonghyun.

"Jadi, kau masih mau aku memasak untukmu?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Minhyun dengan segera membalikan badannya lagi dan melanjutkan mencuci piringnya.

"Kita tidak memiliki pembantu?" Jonghyun menyanggah wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya masih memandang punggung Minhyun.

"Tidak. Kata Eomma pembantu hanya akan datang seminggu sekali untuk membereskan rumah."

"Walaupun aku berandalan tapi aku orang yang rapih kok."

Minhyun mengangguk mendengar kalimat Jonghyun walaupun tidak memandang wajah tampan itu. "Jonghyun."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak suka rokok maupun asap rokok. Tidak masalah jika kau merokok asal jangan didepanku."

"Ok."

Hening menyelimuti kedua pengantin baru tersebut.

"Minhyun kau tidak bekerja?" Jonghyun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Minhyun menggeleng. "Appa dan Eomma menyuruhku cuti selama seminggu tapi besok aku akan tetap ke perusahaan." Setelah mencuci piring terakhir Minhyun membilas tangannya lalu memandang Jonghyun. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru lulus SMA dua hari sekarang."

"Tidak melakukan les untuk masuk ke Universitas keinginanmu?" Pasalnya Minhyun sendiri dulu setelah lulus SMA langsung ikut banyak les agar bisa masuk ke Universitas yang ia inginkan.

"Tidak."

Minhyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi namun ia urungkan. _Mungkin Jonghyun langsung menggantikan posisi Jaejoong Appa._

"Aku keatas dulu." Pamit Minhyun, lagi pula ia ingin membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berada didalam koper-koper. Namun sebelum Minhyun benar-benar keluar dari dapur Jonghyun mencekal lengannya. "Apa?"

Jonghyun mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Minhyun, semalam kita melewatkan malam pertama kita sebagai pengantin baru."

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. _Serius, Jonghyun. Kau benar-benar mengatakan hal tidak penting itu_. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa lagi, sudah pasti aku ingin menagihnya sekarang." Jonghyun langsung menyambar leher Minhyun dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disana.

"Kita baru saja sarapan."

"Itu memberikan kita tenaga." Dan dengan itu Jonghyun langsung menarik Minhyun ke kamar mereka.

.

 ** _It feels like I've gone blind_**

 ** _It's obvious I'll be ruined by your beautiful trap  
Don't you know? Your smile is dangerous_**

Minhyun memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan Jonghyun bermain-main pada tubuhnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

"Kau sangat rupawan Minhyun." Jonghyun menggigiti kaki jenjang suaminya itu, tidak hanya menggigit, ia juga menciumi dan menjilatinya. Seolah-olah kaki Minhyun adalah es krim favoritnya.

Minhyun membuka matanya bertepatan dengan Jonghyun yang melepaskan kakinya dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Minhyun tahu apa yang Jonghyun inginkan jadi ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Jonghyun mengeksplor mulutnya dengan bibirnya yang terampil.

"Nghh... mmm.." Desahan lolos dari bibir Minhyun karena tangan nakal Jonghyun yang kembali mengerjai tubuhnya.

Jonghyun melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya ketika merasakan nafas Minhyun sudah terputus-putus.

Minhyun dengan segera meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, matanya yang indah seperti _rubah_ mengerjap-erjap. Melihat pemandangan didepannya Jonghyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Minhyun menatap suaminya dan melihat senyum Jonghyun membuat jantungnya mendesir hangat. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?" Jonghyun mengelus pipi mulus Minhyun.

"Senyummu itu berbahaya. Jutaan orang diluar sana pasti bertekuk lutut ketika melihatmu tersenyum."

Jonghyun terkekeh lalu mengecup dahi Minhyun. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Ayahku."

"Ya, Jaejoong Appa memang tampan."

Jonghyun tidak membalas ucapan Minhyun karena fokusnya kini pada tubuh Minhyun yang sudah telanjang.

 _ **You making me crazy. I'm so into you  
The reason I'm attracted to danger, the reason I enjoy it more**_

Sentuhan Jonghyun pada tubuhnya benar-benar membuat Minhyun gila. Padahal Jonghyun baru memulai babak intinya namun Minhyun sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada dorongan-dorongan yang Jonghyun berikan.

"Nghhh.. Jjonghyun~ Ahnnn..."

Jonghyun mengecup bagian belakang telinga Minhyun tapi gerakannya tidak berhenti sama sekali. "Aku tidak minum alcohol tapi kau membuatku mabuk, Minhyun."

"Jonghyunn.. Ahnn... Fasterr.."

"As you wish, My love." Sebagai suami yang baik Jonghyun tentu menuruti ucapan Minhyun. Dorongan-dorongannya semakin liar dan tak beraturan namun tetap menumbuk ditempat yang sama. _Sweetspot_ Minhyun.

Minhyun sedang dalam bahaya, lebih tepatnya tubuhnya. Semakin brutal dorongan Jonghyun pada tubuhnya maka akan semakin sakit pula setelahnya namun Minhyun tidak peduli. Dia sangat menikmati seluruh sentuhan Jonghyun pada tubuhnya.

 ** _When I take a deep breath, you make me addicted  
You're perfect on the outside, a dangerous game for me_**

Ketika pertamakali mereka melakukannya di hotel, Jonghyun tahu bahwa dia sudah jatuh pada pesona luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh Hwang Minhyun. Dengan wajah yang tampan, kulit putih tanpa noda, serta suara indahnya yang terus mendesahkan nama Jonghyun membuat Jonghyun sadar bahwa pria yang sedang ia gagahi ini adalah candu baginya.

Andai saja pagi itu Jonghyun tidak ujian maka dia akan menggauli Minhyun tanpa henti tapi sayangnya ujian bahasa inggris lebih penting untuknya dari pada menggauli sosok yang bahkan tidak ia tahu namanya saat itu. Lagi pula jika dia tidak ikut satu ujian maka sudah dipastikan seluruh fasilitasnya akan disita oleh Ibunya yang cantik itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan ujian, Jonghyun datang kembali ke hotel namun tidak menemukan Minhyun disana bahkan selama dua minggu ia mendatangi SHINEE Bar dan Minhyun tetap tidak ada.

Sekarang Minhyun sudah sah menjadi miliknya, Jonghyun bisa melakukan apapun pada tubuh Minhyun. Dia bisa menyentuh Minhyun kapanpun dan dimanapun karena Minhyun adalah candu untuknya.

"You make me addicted, love." Ucap Jonghyun.

 ** _The sin is so much sweeter than its consequences  
It was already too late to stop  
I'm falling deeper into the crazy swamp of love that you dug_**

Minhyun tahu harusnya ia menyuruh Jonghyun berhenti karena semakin lama sesi bercumbu mereka maka semakin sakit pula bagian tubuhnya setelah aktivitas melelahkan ini namun dia tidak peduli.

Dia menginginkan ini. Minhyun tidak mau berhenti secepat ini. Lagi pula semuanya sudah terlambat. Semakin panas aktivitas mereka semakin menggila pula keduanya.

Sama halnya dengan Jonghyun yang mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya adalah candu untuk pemuda itu maka tubuh Jonghyun juga candu untuk Minhyun.

 ** _Sorry God, don't forgive my guilty pleasure_**

.

"Seluruh badanku remuk."

"Maaf." Ujar Jonghyun, walaupun ia meminta maaf namun wajahnya tidak menampilkan rasa bersalah sama sekali, bibirnya malah tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, kau pasti sengaja melakukannya, kan?"

"Ya. Agar besok kau tidak masuk kerja."

"Sialan kau."

"Hush, tidak boleh berkata kasar pada suamimu, Minhyun."

"Boleh saja kalau kau yang menjadi suaminya."

Jonghyun terkekeh geli. "Appa dan Eomma Hwang sudah memberimu cuti seminggu kau harus cuti Minhyun."

"Aku tidak terbiasa tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau cuti dari pekerjaanmu bukan berarti kau tidak melakukan apapun." Jonghyun mengelus punggung telanjang Minhyun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun jika berada di rumah."

Jonghyun menarik tangannya yang mengelus punggung Minhyun, ia mengganti tangannya dengan bibirnya. "Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak melakukan apapun. Di rumah kau juga bekerja sayang."

"Apa yang aku kerjakan?" Minhyun tidak keberatan akan tingkah nakal suaminya yang suka sekali meraba-raba tubuhnya ini.

"Melayaniku diatas ranjang."

" _Fuck_ _you_ , Kim." Umpat Minhyun. Entah kenapa sejak mengenal bocah didepannya mulutnya suka melontarkan kata-kata makian.

"No, Baby. I'm gonna fuck you."

.

.

"Kibum-hyung."

Pria tampan yang dipanggil namanya menghentikan pekerjaannya yang tengah mengganti ban mobil. "Hm?"

"Ada yang menelponmu."

"Siapa?"

"Sooman."

Dalam hati Kibum mengumpat pada Ayahnya itu. "Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tapi dia malah mengancam akan meruntuhkan seluruh bengkelmu jika tidak mau berbicara dengannya." Jelas Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu Kibum langsung berdiri.

"Hyung, Sooman itu siapa sih? Dia berkata seolah dia adalah Presiden Korea Selatan dan seenaknya mengancam akan meruntuhkan seluruh bengkelmu yang besar?"

Kibum tidak menbalas ucapan Chanyeol. Mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari bosnya membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sudah biasa akan sikap dingin bosanya yang seperti Kutub utara. Bahkan mungkin lebih dingin dari kutub utara.

"Halo."

 _"Hey, Bocah Es sampai kapan kau bermain-main dengan pekerjaan rendahanmu itu. Cepat pulang sekarang juga!"_

"Hey, Tua Bangka, yang kau sebut pekerjaan rendahan adalah hidupku, Sialan." Kibum memang anak kurang ajar namun salahkan Ayahnya itu yang duluan memanggilnya _Bocah Es._ "Dan untuk apa aku pulang? Bukannya Jaejoong-hyung sudah mengambil alih seluruh perusahaanmu? Untuk apa kau membutuhkanku lagi?"

 _"Apa otakmu terlindas mobil-mobil yang sering kau perbaiki itu, huh. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika kakakmu itu mendapatkan perusahaanku yang ada di Asia dan kau yang akan mengurus perusahaanku yang ada di America."_

"Aku tidak sudih."

 _"Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan, kau sudah tua Kim Kibum."_ Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Sooman. _"Astaga tahun ini umurmu sudah 39 tahun, Bocah es."_

"Jika kau menyebutku tua maka kau sudah bau tanah."

 _"Aku memang sudah bau tanah, maka dari itu aku ingin kau kemari dan mengurus perusahaanku ini."_

"Ok, aku akan ke America dan akan ku hancurkan perusahaan yang sering kau banggakan itu."

 _"Dasar bocah sialan, Kau ingin Kakekmu bangkit dari kuburnya karena Kau menghancurkan perusahaan yang ia bangun dari Nol itu, yah?"_

"Biar saja, jikapun Kakek bangkit dari kuburnya orang pertama yang ia hantui adalah kau karena salahmu menyerahkan perusahaannya padaku."

 _"Bedebah kau, Kibum."_ Umpat Sooman pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Aku mendapatkan sifatku ini darimu, Tua bangka."

 _"Cih, jadi kau tidak mau kemari?"_

"Tidak."

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon cucu kesayanganku. Jonghyun tidak akan menolak permintaanku. Dia pasti mau mengurus perusahaanku yang ada di America ini."_

"Dia baru lulus SMA, Tua bangka."

 _"Itu bagus kan, dia akan menjadi CEO yang luar biasa."_ Ujar Sooman yang tidak nyambung dengan ucapan Kibum sebelumnya.

Kibum menggeram. "Ok, aku akan pulang. Jangan sangkut pautkan Jonghyun lagi, belum waktunya dia mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan."

 _"Baguslah. Lalu kapan kau kesini?"_

"Saat kau sudah mati." Setelah itu Kibum langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Ia menatap dingin ponselnya. Sooman sialan, andai saja bukan Ayahnya sudah Kibum bunuh sejak dulu.

Kibum tiba-tiba mengingat Jonghyun, bocah itu masih 18 tahun dan belum saatnya memegang perusahaan Sooman yang banyaknya luar biasa. Sooman memang memiliki banyak saham dimana-mana entah itu Asia maupun America.

Untuk saat ini perusahaan Sooman yang ada di Asia di pegang oleh kakaknya, Jaejoong dan perusahaan yang di America masih Sooman pegang sendiri namun orang tua itu sudah sering jatuh sakit dan Kibumlah yang akan menggantikannya.

Dan jika Jaejoong dan Kibum sudah tua sudah pasti Jonghyunlah yang akan memegang seluruh aset perusahaan Kim. Entah itu yang ada di Asia maupun America.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **28 July 18**

 **Jangan lupa apresiasi karya penulis dengan meninggalkan jejak yah. Nggak sopan loh habis baca malah pergi gitu ajah tanpa ninggalin jejak udah baca ^^**

 **Aku bakal update kalau review sudsh mencapai target jadi kalau kalian pengen aku cepet update harus review**


	5. 5 Newlywed

**Addicted**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

"Morning, Gorgeous." Jonghyun mencium kening Minhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

Minhyun meletakan makanannya, dahinya mengernyit melihat Jonghyun tampak rapih. Pasalnya dua minggu setelah tinggal bersama Jonghyun selalu berada dirumah dan bermain games, jika tidak bermain games ya memainkan tubuh Minhyun. "Kau rapih sekali, mau keluar?"

"Ya, teman-temanku mengajakku berkumpul." Jonghyun melahap makanan buatan Minhyun. "Mungkin aku akan pulang malam."

"Aku juga setelah ini harus ke kantor. Cutiku hanya seminggu tapi aku malah dua minggu tidak datang." Minhyun memberikan _glare_ pada Jonghyun. "Terimakasih untukmu yang membuatku tidak bisa berjalan."

"Sama-sama." Ucap Jonghyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Jonghyun ketika kedua sudah berada di garasi rumah mereka. Jonghyun sendiri sudah duduk di atas motor _ducati_ nya.

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah, aku ingin menjadi suami yang baik yang mengantarkan istrinya bekerja."

Minhyun tersenyum merendahkan. "Yang ada aku malah ditertawakan memiliki suami seorang bocah."

Jika Minhyun memberikan senyum merendahkan Jonghyun malah membalasnya dengan _killer smile_ nya. "Bocah? Bahkan Nenek-nenek rabunpun akan mengira kita seumuran, _Gorgeous_."

Memang benar apa kata Jonghyun, seluruh orang yang melihat Jonghyun dan Minhyun pasti mengira keduanya seumuran. Efek Jonghyun yang memang lebih dewasa dari umurnya yang sebenarnya serta wajah _baby face_ Minhyun.

Minhyun membuang nafas kasar lalu mengangguk. "Ok."

"Kalau begitu ayo naik." Jonghyun menyerahkan satu helmnya pada Minhyun.

"Naik motor maksudmu?" mulut Minhyun menganga tidak percaya.

"Memang naik apa lagi?"

"Naik mobilku."

"Sekali-kali kau harus naik motor. Menyenangkan loh naik motor."

Yang dikatakan Jonghyun memang benar, naik motor itu menyenangkan. Apalagi jika berkendara naik motor malam hari, sangat menyangkan karena dulu Minhyun pernah melakukannya dengan Kibum. Tapi itu dulu saat dia masih muda.

"Tidak."

Kali ini Jonghyun yang membuang nafas kasar. Minhyun ini sering sekali mengatakan kata _tidak_ untuknya dan itu mulai menyebalkan untuk Jonghyun dengar.

"Minhyun, cepat naik. Kau tidak mau datang terlambat ke kantormu kan?" kini Jonghyun mengeluarkan nada penuh perintahnya. Nada yang biasa ia pakai saat mereka bercinta saja.

Tubuh Minhyun sedikit kaku mendengar nada suara suaminya itu, tanpa banyak kata ia mengambil helm yang Jonghyun berikan, memakainya dan langsung naik diatas motor Jonghyun.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah." Jawab Minhyun sambil mengangguk.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Jonghyun langsung menjalankan motornya. Minhyun dibelakangnya sebenarnya ingin memukul sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu karena Jonghyun berani sekali memerintahnya bahkan tidak memanggilnya _Hyung_. Well memang dari pertama bertemu Jonghyun tidak pernah memanggilnya _Hyung_.

.

.

Minhyun turun dari motor _ducati_ Jonghyun ketika keduanya sudah didepan gedung perusahaan Minhyun yang besar. Minhyun dengan segera melepaskan helmnya dan memberikannya pada Jonghyun. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Minhyun membalikan badannya untuk segera masuk ke kantornya namun Jonghyun mencekal tangannya. "Jonghyun, lepas."

Pemuda tampan itu tidak segera melepaskannya, ia malah menarik Minhyun mendekat dan mengecup pipi Minhyun. "Selamat bekerja."

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana malam pertamamu?" tanya Seungcheol ketika Jonghyun baru saja menyalakan rokoknya dan duduk disampingnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol seluruh teman satu genk Jonghyunpun ikut menggoda _leader_ mereka itu. Mereka memang datang di pesta pernikahan dan bahkan satu negeri pun tahu akan pernikahan putra tunggal Kim Jaejoong dengan putra bungsu Hwang Nichkhun itu.

"Sepertinya luar biasa. Lihatlah wajah bajingannya itu, penuh akan warna bahagia." Cemooh Kris.

Jaebum menggeleng sambil meminum birnya. Padahal ini masih siang hari. "Memangnya apa yang membedakan _hole_ milik Minhyun dengan _hole_ milik laki-laki lain yang pernah kau tiduri, Jong? Aku pikir sama-sama seperti itu rasanya."

Jonghyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya, rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Aku benar-benar kacanduan akan tubuhnya."

Seluruh anggota _genk_ nya langsung bersiul-siul menggoda. Tidak pernah mereka melihat _leader_ mereka ini seperti ini. Mereka tahu kalau sebelum menikah Jonghyun sudah meniduri Minhyun lebih dulu karena mereka juga ada di SHINEE Bar ketika Jonghyun dan Minhyun pertama bertemu.

"Jonghyun Oppa!"

"Oppa~"

Putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu tidak menghentikan aktivitas merokoknya ketika lima adik kelas mengerubunginya.

"Oppa selamat atas kelulusanmu!" Ujar kelimanya secara serampak setelah itu memberikan ciuman pada pipi kanan dan kiri Jonghyun secara bergiliran.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Kalian juga harus memberi selamat pada kita." Ucap Seungcheol, mendengar ucapan Seungcheol kelima adik kelas itu akhirnya memberikan selamat pada seluruh anggota genk Jonghyun dan tidak lupa memberikan ciuman pada mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian tidak memberikan ucapan atas pernikahan Oppa?"

Kelima gadis cantik itu saling berpandangan dan secara serampak mengatakan selamat atas pernikahan Jonghyun dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi kanan dan kiri Jonghyun secara bergantian.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap Jonghyun dengan pandangan iri terutama para pria, tidak hanya iri tapi juga kesal karena merasa kalah saing.

.

.

"Ayolah Bos sekali-kali ikutlah makan malam bersama kami, anggap saja hadiah yang kami berikan atas pernikahanmu dengan Tuan Muda Kim." Kyulkyung menatap penuh harap bosnya.

Minhyun menghela nafas sambil memandang sekertarisnya yang cantik itu. "Aku tidak bisa, Kyulkyung-ah."

Kyulkyung mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda ia sedang merajuk. "Itu sama saja kau menolak hadiah dari kami, Bos."

"Ok, Ok. Aku akan makan malam dengan kalian."

"Yeah~" Kyulkyung bersorak gembira. Sungguh berbeda jika dia sedang dalam _mode_ sekertarisnya.

"Tapi kita naik taxi. Aku tidak membawa mobil kemari."

"Kita naik mobil dengan Eunwoo, Bos. Dia pasti tidak akan keberatan."

.

"Eunwoo, maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap Minhyun ketika ia dan Kyulkyung masuk ke mobil Eunwoo, salah satu karyawannya yang berada di bagian keuangan.

Eunwoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Bos. Aku malah senang kau akhirnya mau makan malam bersama kita semua."

Kyulkyung yang duduk di belakang menatap Eunwoo cukup lama. Dia tahu sahabat sejak kuliahnya itu menaruh rasa pada atasan mereka.

Dulu Kyulkyung mendukung Eunwoo dan menyuruh Eunwoo untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minhyun tapi sebelum Eunwoo mengungkapkan perasaannya Minhyun sudah lebih dulu menikah dan karena Minhyun sudah menikah ia tidak lagi mendukung perasaan Eunwoo pada bosnya itu.

"Jam kantor sudah selesai, Eunwoo-ah. Kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_."

"Ne, Minhyun- _hyung_." Eunwoo tersenyum bahagia mengatakannya.

"Eunwoo, ayo segera berangkat. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Ujar Kyulkyung.

"Ah, Iya. Maaf." Eunwoo langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya sedangkan Minhyun yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum sekilas.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Bos."

"Bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan Tuan muda Kim, Bos?" tanya Xiumin.

"Pasti menyenangkan." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Tuan Muda Kim sangat tampan, persis seperti Ayah dan Ibunya." Puji Naeun sambil membayangkan wajah tampan Jonghyun yang menurutnya perpaduan sempurna dari Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Jessica.

"Tidak hanya sangat tampan, Naeun. Tapi luar biasa tampan. Aku rasa para Dewalah yang menciptakan wajah tampan milik Tuan muda Kim." Imbuh Wendy.

"Andai aku punya wajah setampan Tuan muda Kim seluruh wanita pasti menginginkanku." Keluh Bobby.

Sandara memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Bobby. "Kau sudah setampan ini dan masih menginginkan tampan lagi."

Telinga dan pipi Minhyun memerah mendengar karyawan-karyawannya menggodanya dan mengatakan betapa tampannya suaminya itu.

"Minhyun-ah, di kehidupan masa lalumu apa kau adalah Ksatria yang menyelamatkan Pangeran hingga sekarang ini kau mendapatkan suami setampan Tuan muda Kim." Ucap Jinyoung yang memang suka berbicara melantur.

Dalam hati Minhyun mendengus, Jonghyun memang tampan tapi kemesuman anak itu benar-benar diluar nalar. Selama dua minggu menjalani rumah tangga dengan Jonghyun, bocah itu hampir tidak pernah absen menyentuh tubuhnya setiap malam.

"Tuan muda Kim memang tampan tapi Minhyun-hyung tidak kalah tampan darinya. Bahkan menurutku Minhyun-hyung lebih tampan dari Tuan muda Kim." Ucap Eunwoo.

Beberapa karyawan yang mendengar ucapan Eunwoo malah meledek sosok tampan itu, andai tidak ada Minhyun mereka mungkin sudah berteriak menyebut Eunwoo _Bucin_ alias _Budak Cinta_ karena rasa cintanya pada Minhyun.

Baekhyun menyodorkan bir pada Eunwoo lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Eunwoo-ya, minum ini. Aku yang traktir kok."

"Malam ini kau harus mabuk dan melupakan perasaanmu pada bos kita." Bisik Chen agar Minhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun-hyung, Chen-hyung, aku tidak mau mabuk. Besok paginya nanti aku _hangover_." Eunwoo mendorong bir itu menjauh tapi Baekhyun tetep kekeuh memberikannya padanya.

Minhyun yang melihat para karyawannya itu hanya menghela nafas. Di kantor memang dia sangat di hormati oleh mereka namun jika jam kantor sudah habis biasanya dia tidak suka jika ada karyawannya yang masih sungkan padanya.

Pria tampan itu menepuk pundak sekertarisnya yang cantik itu. "Kyulkyung-ah, kau bilang kita akan makan malam tapi kenapa kita ada di Bar?"

"Sumpah, Bos. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika mereka akan ke Bar, tadi pagi mereka mengatakan makan malam." Kyulkyung merasa sangat bersalah pada bos kesayangannya itu. "Tapi jika kau mau makan malam diluar aku akan menemanimu, Bos."

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu lapar." Minhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang paling pojok.

Melihat Minhyun duduk Eunwoo sudah berniat mendekatinya namun tangannya di tarik Kyulkyung. "Let's dance, guys."

Mendengar ucapan Kyulkyung sebagian karyawan Minhyun bersorak dan berjalan ke lantai dansa dan sebagian besar lagi ada yang ke meja bartender.

"Bos, mau minum apa, biar aku yang ambilkan." Tawar Suzy.

Sebenarnya Minhyun sudah menyuruh karyawan-karyawannya itu untuk memanggilnya nama saja namun tetap saja masih ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Bos_.

"Red wine."

"Ok." Suzy lalu berdiri untuk menuju meja bartender.

"Kau bisa menyuruh pelayan kemari, Noona. Tidak usah sampai kesana."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bos. Aku kesana juga karena tadi aku melihat pria tampan." Ujar wanita cantik itu sambil memberikan _wink_ pada Minhyun yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

Eunwoo mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun bahkan dia sengaja merapatkan posisi duduk keduanya. "Minhyun-hyung."

"Ya?"

Sosok yang disebut-sebut sebagai karyawan tertampan itu menjilat bibirnya karena merasa kering. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Minhyun menatap Eunwoo. "Apa itu, Eunwoo-ya? Katakan saja."

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku–"

"Hey, Gorgeous." Jonghyun yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disamping Minhyun dan membawa tubuh Minhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau ada disini."

Minhyun diam saja ketika tubuhnya dipeluk Jonghyun bukan hanya dipeluk tapi bocah tampan itu juga menciumi lehernya. Entahlah Jonghyun sepertinya sangat menyukai leher Minhyun. Seperti vampir saja.

Eunwoo yang melihat pemandangan didepannya langsung menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam setelah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan dua pengantin baru itu.

Tangan hangat Jonghyun mengelus pipi Minhyun yang sedikit memerah karena red wine yang ia minum. "Ayo kita ke Spanyol."

"Untuk apa?" Minhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Jonghyun.

"Bulan madu."

Minhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil red wine nya lagi. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Jonghyun Oppa!"

Jonghyun dan Minhyun mendongak dan berdiri didepan mereka seorang gadis muda dengan pakaian yang menurut Minhyun kekurangan bahan.

"Hai, Nayeon." Sapa Jonghyun ala kadarnya.

Nayeon menatap tajam keduanya, bukan keduanya lebih tepatnya pada Minhyun. Jadi sosok inilah yang merebut Jonghyun darinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Oppa? Aku ini pacarmu Oppa."

"Ok, mari kita putus." Jonghyun mengatakannya sambil meminum cocktails entah milik siapa. Minhyun yang ada disampingnya tersedak red wine yang ia minum.

"Jonghyun Oppa, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jonghyun memutar matanya lalu meletakan cocktails yang ia minum diatas meja. "Aku tidak mencintaimu. Pergilah Nayeon."

Wajah Nayeon memerah karena kemarahannya dan dengan segera ia menampar wajah mantan pacarnya itu.

 _Plakkk_.

"Itu untukmu." Ujar Nayeon setelah itu segera pergi dari hadapan pengantin baru itu.

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun khawatir dan memeriksa pipi Jonghyun. "Pasti sakit."

Jonghyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia malah mengambil red wine yang ada ditangan Minhyun dan meminumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sering mendapatkannya. Lagipula tamparan perempuan itu lemah, aku sudah sering bertarung dengan anak-anak dari sekolah lain."

"Berandalan, Playboy, Narsis. Apa lagi kau ini, Tuan muda Kim." Ledek Minhyun.

Jonghyun kembali mengecup bibir lembut Minhyun. "Aku suami yang baik."

.

.

Minhyun memeluk pinggang Jonghyun, pipinya ia tempelkan pada punggung suaminya yang tampan itu. Hidung Minhyun menghirup aroma maskulin milik Jonghyun. Sedikit banyak Jonghyun memiliki aroma tubuh yang sama seperti Kibum.

Walaupun sudah delapan tahun yang lalu hubungannya dan Kibum putus namun Kibum adalah salah satu mantan pacar terbaik yang pernah Minhyun miliki.

Kibum itu walaupun dingin tapi dia sangat bringas diatas ranjang. Sama seperti Jonghyun. Mungkin Jonghyun mendapatkannya dari Kibum karena fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah Paman dan Keponakan.

"Jonghyun."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di Bar juga?" tanya Minhyun. Ia bahkan mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Jonghyun karena keduanya sama-sama tidak memakai helm.

Jonghyun menengok dan menatap wajah Minhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci darinya itu. Ia kecup bibir Minhyun yang benar-benar menjadi candu baginya itu, bukan hanya mengecup tapi melumat bibir itu. "Teman-temanku menyeretku ke bar itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ada disana."

"Kau merokok." Keluh Minhyun dengan nada merajuk ketika merasakan bibir Jonghyun yang sedikit pahit.

"Dan kau mabuk."

"Hanya sedikit mabuk." Kini Minhyun yang menciumi punggung Jonghyun.

"Aku hanya merokok lima batang." Tangan Jonghyun memegang tangan Minhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Kau akan cepat mati, jika kau mati aku akan menjadi janda. _Damn,_ aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi janda yang ditinggal mati suaminya."

Jonghyun tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **31 July 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **buat yang nungguin kiyun, bakal ada waktunya kok diceritain hubungan mereka sekarang fokus ke 2hyun dulu yah.**

 **mau promo sekalian ni, kalau kalian pengen baca fantasy silahkan. aku punya banyak ff dengan tema fantasy, yg suka taekook aku juga bikin ff mereka judulnya dark and wild, yang suka ongniel silahkan aku selalu naro ongniel di setiap ff aku kecuali disini.**

 **Kayaknya aku perlu discontinued ff ini kah? banyak bgt sidersnya aku nggak suka. aku kan nulis buat kalian guys, seenggaknya apresiasi karya aku dengan review kalian coz review kalian tuh penyemangat aku buat nulis ff ini.**


	6. 6 Daybreak

**Addicted**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum baru saja pulang dari bengkelnya, ketika ia memasuki apartement yang sudah ia tinggali selama puluhan tahun dan melihat keponakan tampannya tengah bermain games. Kibum tidak bereaksi apapun dan langsung ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi karena sepuluh menit kemudian pria minim ekspresi itu sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai boxer dan menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin yang ada didalam kamarnya.

Kibum melirikm sebentar kearah pintu luar kamarnya, dari sini ia bisa mendengar bunyi _games_ yang Jonghyun mainkan. Kibum lalu membuka laci lemarinya dan mengambil kotak kecil yang ada dibagian paling belakang.

Pria tampan itu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Kibum tidak langsung mendekati Jonghyun, ia menuju dapur sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa snack dan minuman. Setelah mendapatkannya ia dengan segera duduk disamping Jonghyun dan tanpa banyak kata ikut bermain games.

"Hyung."

"Hn."

"Hyung serius tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tanya Jonghyun namun matanya terfokus pada games. "Bahkan Kakek juga datang tapi kenapa Hyung ke New York?"

"Karena kakekmu datang makanya aku yang ke New York." Balas Kibum sambil meminum jus jeruk.

Jonghyun memakan snack yang dibawakan Kibum. "Perusahaan kakek sudah berdiri puluhan tahun kenapa kakek masih tidak mempercayai karyawannya?"

"Kakekmu memang seperti itu. Dia lebih mempercayai anak-anaknya ketimbang orang lain."

"Sepertimu yah, Hyung."

Kibum tidak menjawab namun Jonghyun sudah mengartikannya sebagai _iya_ khas sang paman.

"Kapan kau ke New York, Hyung?"

"Besok."

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti namun sekali lagi matanya hanya terfokus pada games didepannya. Sejak kecil Jonghyun memang sangat menyukai games dan sejenisnya.

"Kau sendiri kapan bulan madu dengan Minhyun?"

"Minggu depan. Minhyun bilang jangan terburu-buru."

Dalam hati Kibum tersenyum, Minhyun berbeda dengan Minhyun delapan tahun yang lalu yang ia kenal. Dulu saat baru pertama resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih –sebenarnya keduanya lebih suka status _partner ranjang_ malam harinya mereka langsung melakukan sex di hotel.

Kibum lalu menyerahkan kotak kecil yang tadi ia bawa dari kamarnya dan memberikannya pada Jonghyun. "Hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Ulang tahunku sudah satu bulan yang lalu dan kau sudah memberikan hadiah berupa motor _ducati_ itu." Walaupun berucap begitu Jonghyun tetap membuka kotak tersebut dan didalamnya ternyata berisi gelang dengan bandul yang terdapat satu huruf _K_. "Gelang?"

"Pakailah."

"Punyamu?" Karena ada huruf K jadi Jonghyun mengira milik Kibum.

Kibum tidak megatakan apapun.

Jonghyun lalu memakai gelang itu. Sejak dulu dia memang selalu menurut pada Kibum dan Kibum pun tidak pernah mengatakan kata _tidak_ pada nya.

Permainan games yang mereka lakukan kini terlupakan ketika Jonghyun mengambil banyak botol bir dari kulkas Kibum dan keduanya minum bersama.

.

.

Minhyun menatap kosong sisi ranjangnya. Jonghyun malam ini tidak pulang dan entah kenapa Minhyun merasa kesepian. "Dasar bocah sialan, kenapa kau tidak pulang."

.

.

Kibum menjatuhkan tubuh Jonghyun, walaupun Jonghyun kuat minum tapi tetap saja toleransi alkohol Jonghyun masih belum sebanding dengan Kibum yang memang sangat kuat minum.

Jonghyun memeluk Kibum, seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan tidur sendirian. "Hyung, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Jonghyun." Ujar Kibum sambil mencium dahi Jonghyun cukup lama.

"Hyung."

"Hn."

"Siapa nama sosok yang melahirkanku?" Jonghyun mengatakannya dengan pelan mendekati lirih.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Aku lupa."

"Salahmu."

"Ayolah, Hyung. Aku benar-benar lupa siapa namanya."

Kibum hanya diam.

"Hyung, kalau tidak salah dulu kau pernah menyebut nama Cho Kyuhyun, kan? Apa dia orangnya?"

" _Dia_ sudah mati, Jonghyun. _Dia_ tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu."

"Oh." setelah itu Jonghyun akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana?" tanya Minhyun ketika Jonghyun meminum teh buatannya.

"Di rumah Kibum-hyung."

"Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah?" Minhyun mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada kesalnya.

"Aku memang sengaja ingin tidur di apartement Kibum-hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Pagi tadi dia berangkat ke New York. Jika sudah di New York biasanya Kibum-hyung akan sangat lama disana." Jonghyun sudah siap membuka ponselnya untuk bermain games namun Minhyun sudah lebih dulu merebutnya. "Hey!"

"Tidurlah."

"Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Aku bisa melihat mata pandamu. Semalam kalian pasti begadang dan mabuk, kan? Bar mana yang kalian datangi, huh?" kini Minhyun tidak menyembunyikan nada kesalnya lagi. Memikirkan Jonghyun mabuk di bar membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Kita tidak ke Bar. Kita hanya bermain games terus mengobrol dan minum bir. Sudah."

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun penuh selidik. "Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tidak, _Gorgeous_." Ujar Jonghyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Tapi setidaknya kau memberitahuku."

"Kau lupa bahwa kita berdua tidak memiliki nomor _handphone_ masing-masing, yah?"

Minhyun menatap ponsel Jonghyun ditangannya dan mengetik nomor ponselnya sendiri lalu menelponnya. Setelah itu ia segera menutupnya dan nomor ponselnya ia simpan di kontak hp Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Minhyun lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Simpan nomormu dengan nama _Pasangan jiwaku_."

Andai bukan suaminya sudah Minhyun cekik Jonghyun itu.

.

.

"Gorgeous." Panggil Jonghyun ketika mereka baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas panas mereka di siang hari.

"Hm?"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tidur, Kim."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo lakukan satu ronde lagi."

Minhyun langsung memukul kepala Jonghyun. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi."

"Kau memukulku. Kau masih memiliki tenaga." Jonghyun menciumi jari-jari tangan Minhyun bahkan menjilatinya. "Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu bernyanyilah." Sosok yang baru lulus SMA itu berbisik ditelinga Minhyun dengan sensual. "Jika kau menolak aku akan terus mengerjai tubuhmu tanpa henti."

Minhyun mengerang kesal mendengarnya. Kim Jonghyun dan nafsu birahinya yang besar itu memang menyebalkan untuk Minhyun dan tubuhnya tapi apa daya Minhyun juga sebenarnya suka dengan aktivitas panas mereka tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lelah bukan main.

"Ok, aku akan bernyanyi."

Jonghyun tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya dengan benar sehingga wajahnya dan Minhyun berhadap-hadapan.

Minhyun menarik nafas sebentar, matanya menatap tepat pada mata Jonghyun. "From the moon, To the stars ujureul hemaeda seororeul alge doeeotjyo geurigo, geurida beonjin mulgam wie uriga heulleonaeryeoyo."

 ** _From the moon, To the stars While lingering in the universe We got to know each other We slide on the paint that spread while drawing, drawing._**

Tanpa Minhyun duga Jonghyun membuka mulutnya dan menyanyikan rap dari lagu yang Minhyun nyanyikan.

"Kkamake multteun bam haneul neoye nundongja gateun dareul bomyeo oneul harun eottaesseukka nan geokjeonghaji neon an joa boyeo yeah aesseuryeogo hajineun ma geurae maja manyang eorinaecheoreom gureodo dwae anajulge naega neoye ilgi majimak jul geogien naega hangsang isseul geoya geogien."

 ** _On a dark night I look at the moon that's like your eyes How was your day, I worry, you don't look good yeah. Don't try to hard that's right. You can act like a child I'll hold you. On the last line of your diary. I'll always be there._**

Mata Minhyun mengerjap kagum akan suara rap suaminya yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau bisa melakukan rap?"

Jonghyun mengelus pipi Minhyun sebelum menjawab. "Ya, Kibum-hyung mengajariku."

"Aku tidak tau dia bisa melakukan rap."

"Dulu Pamanku pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang Idol, dia pernah di trainee di agency hiburan korea. Kakek tidak setuju jadi Kakek menghacurkan agency itu hingga agency itu bangkrut. Akhirnya Kibum-hyung melupakan mimpinya menjadi Idol dan memilih menjadi montir." Jelas Jonghyun, tangannya masih setia di pipi Minhyun.

"Kibum-hyung tidak marah?"

"Kibum-hyung marah besar tapi Kakek tidak mengaku kalau dia yang menghancurkan agency itu."

.

.

 _Brakk_.

Sooman mendongak ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan kasar oleh putra bungsunya itu. Pria tua itu menghela nafas akan tingkah Kibum. "Kenapa kau ada disini, bukannya kemarin kau bilang akan kesini jika aku sudah mati? Aku masih hidup Kim Kibum."

"Aku kemari untuk menggantikanmu saat kau ada di Korea."

Sooman melepaskan kacamatanya dan memandang tepat pada mata dingin Kibum. "Kau kemari untuk menggantikanku atau karena kau memang tidak mau ikut makan malam?"

Kibum tidak menjawab ucapan Sooman namun Sooman langsung mengerti akan sikap putranya itu.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat drama antara Kau, Jonghyun dan _dia_. Pasti sangat mengharukan. Delapan belas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar."

Lagi Kibum tidak menjawab.

"Aku kasihan pada Jonghyun."

"Jonghyun tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan darimu."

"Tapi Jonghyun membutuhkan kasih sayang dari Ibu kandungnya."

"Tidak. Jonghyun tidak membutuhkan _dia_ seumur hidupnya." Kibum menatap jendela kantor Ayahnya itu. Jendela besar itu menampilkan pemandangan kota New York. "Jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu lagi, Father." Kibum kini memandang Ayahnya. "Pergilah ke Korea, pesawat pribadimu sudah menunggu."

Sooman menghela nafas akan sikap dingin dan keras kepala putranya itu. Ia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kibum. "Jangan hancurkan perusahaan selama aku pergi."

"Aku tidak berjanji."

"Kibum."

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam karena tahu _dia_ juga akan datang, kan? Kau tahu _dia_ tidak mau melihatmu lagi maka dari itu kau mengabulkan keinginannya."

"Kau sudah tahu alasanku kenapa masih bertanya, Father."

"Aku memiliki dua putra yang sama-sama bodoh karena cinta. Jaejoong memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho karena dia tidak mau merusak karir Yunho sebagai Penyanyi dan memilih menikah dengan Jessica. Lalu kau yang melepaskan _dia_ begitu saja dengan membiarkannya pergi darimu karena kau beranggapan bahwa itulah yang terbaik untuk _nya_."

Sooman terkekeh ketika mengingat lagi kisah percintaan kedua putranya yang gagal dan tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Padahal sebelum Ibu kalian meninggal, setiap jam dia berdoa agar kalian hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kalian cintai tapi sepertinya Tuhan memiliki rencana lain." Sooman memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia mengenang sebantar wajah cantik mendiang istrinya. "Aku berharap Jonghyun tidak mengulang kisah kalian berdua."

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

 **06 August 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau kalian masih pengen baca fanfic ini silahkan review~ kalau kalian masih pengen baca tapi nggak review kan aku nggak tau berapa orang yg masih pengen fanfic ini lanjut, kalau hanya satu dua mah mungkin emang harus di berhentiin ajah deh.**


	7. 7 Mom?

**Addicted**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minhyun mencengkeram tangan Jonghyun ketika melihat siapa sosok yang keluar dari limosin berwarna hitam. "Aku tahu bahwa kau dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya tapi aku tidak tahu jika Kakekmu adalah Mantan Presiden Korea Selatan, Kim Sooman."

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh lalu menarik pinggang Minhyun untuk menyambut Kakeknya. "Kakek."

Sooman tersenyum lebar melihat wajah cucunya, tanpa banyak kata pria tua itu memeluk Jonghyun. "Jonghyun."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kek?"

"Kakek baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Maaf Kakek tidak bisa datang ke Pernikahanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kek. Aku mengerti kalau Kakek sangat sibuk."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf Kakek, juga hadiah atas kelulusan serta pernikahanmu. Kakek akan membiayai seluruh akomodasi dan tempat bulan madu kalian. Atau kau ingin Pulau? Kakek punya tiga pulau pribadi, kau bisa pilih satu."

Minhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kakek dari suaminya itu hanya menghela nafas dalam hati. Keluarga Hwang juga salah satu keluarga kaya di Korea Selatan tapi jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Kim jelas masih dibawah jauh.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, Kek." Jonghyun menarik Minhyun lebih dekat. "Kakek perkenalkan ini Hwang Minhyun, _Istriku_."

Minhyun yang sudah tersenyum sopan pada Sooman langsung menatap kesal Jonghyun yang menyebutnya _Istri_. Apa Jonghyun gila, Minhyun itu tetap seorang pria. Jelas dia bukan _Istri_. "Selamat malam, Tuan besar Kim. Perkenalkan nama saya Hwang Minhyun."

Sooman tersenyum bahagia. Putra sulungnya serta menantunya sangat tepat memilihkan pendamping hidup untuk Jonghyun. "Aku pernah mendengar namamu dari kolega-kolegaku. Kau salah satu pebisnis mudah yang hebat, Minhyun."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Tuan besar Kim."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil saja _Kakek_."

"Ah, iya. Kakek." Minhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat sopan."

"Tentu saja dia sopan. Dia kan istriku, Kek." Ujar Jonghyun dengan nada sombong.

Sooman menjitak dahi Jonghyun. "Istrimu sopan tapi kau tidak memiliki rasa sopan sama sekali."

"Kakek!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Jonghyun dan Minhyun sudah disulap sedemikian rupa oleh para pelayan yang bekerja lembur sejak kemarin malam untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Makanan pembuka, hidangan utama sampai makanan penutup semuanya tampak luar biasa.

"Fany, mengapa kau tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk dengan Jonghyun. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kedua menantumu duduk bersebelahan." Saran Jessica sambil tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya yang cantik itu ketika Kyuhyun dan Sujin belum datang. Sooman dan Jaejoong yang mendengar saran Jessica tersenyum dalam hati.

"Saran yang bagus Sicca." Tiffany setuju lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Jessica.

Kyuhyun dan Sujin datang tidak lama kemudian.

"Kyuhyun kau bisa duduk disamping Jonghyun. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat dua menantu tampanku duduk bersampingan." ucap Tiffany pada menantu pertamanya itu.

Mendengar ucapan mertuanya Kyuhyun melirik Jaejoong dan Jessica namun keduanya tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersyukur sepertinya keduanya sudah lupa akan dirinya karena saat pernikahan Jonghyun dan Minhyun pun keduanya tampak lupa akan siapa dirinya. Kejadian delapan belas tahun yang lalu tampaknya sudah mereka lupakan.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Jonghyun yang langsung menyapanya.

"Kyuhyun-hyung, lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya. Lama tidak bertemu." Kyuhyun mengiyakan ucapan Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun memang pertamakali bertemu saat di pernikahan Jonghyun dan Minhyun saja setelahnya keduanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Setelah makan malam selesai para pria membicarakan tentang bisnis dan perusahaan mereka sedangkan para wanita –Jessica, Tiffany dan Sujin membicarakan tentang fashion dan segala jenisnya.

Minhyun yang dari tadi ada disamping Jonghyun menatap tidak percaya pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu. Minhyun kira Jonghyun hanyalah bocah berandalan yang tidak mengerti tentang dunia bisnis namun perkiraannya salah. Pengetahuan Jonghyun akan dunia bisnis bahkan sudah sebanding dengan dirinya.

Minhyun meneguk wine yang ada ditangannya ketika sebuah pikiran gila merasukinya, pikiran betapa sexynya Kim Jonghyun dengan wajah seriusnya membicarakan bisnis dengan Ayah mereka serta Kim Sooman –kakek Jonghyun yang merupakan Mantan Presiden Korea Selatan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu? Aku dengar ada sedikit masalah di cabang perusahaanmu yang ada di Singapur?" tanya Nichkhun pada menantunya.

"Semuanya sudah teratasi dengan baik, Appa."

"Ah, baguslah. Kau hampir saja tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan Jonghyun dan Minhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu, kapan kau akan memiliki momongan?" Pertanyaan Sooman hampir membuat Jaejoong menyemburkan minumannya. "Pernikahanmu dan Sujin sudah memasuki usia lima tahun bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Aku dan Sujin masih ingin berdua dulu, Tuan besar Kim."

"Kyuhyun-hyung, cepatlah memiliki anak sebelum kita berdua menduluimu." Goda Jonghyun sambil memeluk pinggang Minhyun dengan erat. Minhyun tentu saja langsung mendorong Jonghyun dan para pria dewasa hanya tertawa akan tingkah keduanya.

Tanpa sengaja mata Kyuhyun melirik tangan Jonghyun dan melihat tangan kanan Jonghyun memakai sebuah gelang dengan bandul berhuruf K. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang gelang itu dengan teliti.

"Jonghyun-ah."

"Ya, Hyung?" Jonghyun tentu saja memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan _Hyung_ karena keduanya berada diposisi yang sama yaitu menantu di keluarga Hwang.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan gelang itu?"

"Ah, gelang ini." Jonghyun memandang gelang dari Kibum, ia lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang terus memandang gelang tersebut. "Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Jonghyun untuk melihat gelang itu lebih teliti. "Saat aku masih kecil Nenekku memberikanku gelang yang sama persis seperti milikmu ini, gelang yang dia buat sendiri, tapi aku kehilangannya ketika..."

Jantung Jonghyun berdetak kencang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Matanya yang tajam memandang intens sosok didepannya. "Ketika?"

"Ketika aku menginap dirumah kenalanku."

"Kenalan?"

"Ya. Kenalan." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan Jonghyun ke wajah tampan Jonghyun. "Jadi, Jonghyun. Dari mana kau mendapatkan gelang ini?"

Entah kenapa rasa marah merasuki Jonghyun, jadi inilah alasan mengapa Kibum tidak menjawab ketika ia bertanya apakah gelang ini miliknya. Diamnya Kibum itu memiliki dua arti. _Ya_ dan _Tidak_.

Jonghyun menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. "Aku membelinya." Setelah itu Jonghyun langsung pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan bathrobe dan melihat Jonghyun tengah menghisap rokok di balkon kamar mereka.

Minhyun mendekati Jonghyun dan memeluk Jonghyun dari belakang. "Jonghyun-ah." panggilnya dengan nada menggoda.

Jonghyun tidak bereaksi akan panggilan Minhyun bahkan pelukan Minhyun padanya. Ia masih asyik menghisap rokoknya namun pikirannya melayang kearah lain.

Minhyun mengernyit bingung akan sikap Jonghyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Minhyun memeluk pinggang Jonghyun lebih erat bahkan mendaratkan ciuman pada punggung Jonghyun yang hanya memakai kaos. "Jonghyun, ayo masuk. Aku kedinginan."

"Kau kedinginan karena kau baru mandi, Minhyun." Jonghyun mematikan rokoknya lalu melepaskan pelukan Minhyun padanya. "Tidurlah."

Kekecewaan terlihat jelas pada wajah tampan Minhyun. Ia menatap tidak mengerti akan sikap Jonghyun yang berbeda padahal saat makan malam Jonghyun masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Minhyun sudah ingin memanggil nama Jonghyun namun suaminya itu sudah keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun datang ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sujin untuk meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun akan sikapnya yang kurang sopan -seluruh keluarga mereka sepakat untuk menginap kecuali Sooman dan Jaejong yang pulang kerumah kediaman Kim- namun niatannya terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Mata tajam Jonghyun menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah dan tatapannya terhenti pada bekas luka yang ada di perut Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Jonghyun."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan bekas luka itu, Hyung?"

"Dulu aku mengalami kecelakaan hebat."

"Yang aku dengar di berita, kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan luka pada punggungmu bukan perutmu." Jonghyun di didik oleh Kibum agar tidak menjadi pemuda yang lemah dan sekarang Jonghyun lemah akan sosok pria didepannya. "Luka diperutmu itu terlihat seperti bekas operasi sesar."

Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun saling berpandangan cukup lama. Hampir lima menit tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya sampai akhirnya Jonghyun membuka mulutnya dan berucap. "Cho kyuhyun, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu."

Hancur sudah seluruh pertahanan Kyuhyun ketika mendengar nada suara Jonghyun, ketika pertama kali bertemu Jonghyun memang mengatakan kalimat yang sama namun dengan nada yang jelas berbeda.

Sekarang ini Jonghyun mengatakannya dengan nada penuh akan kerinduan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, kemarahan, rasa jijik dan benci.

Memang sejak Cho Ahra menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa Jonghyun bukan anak kandung Jaejoong dan Jessica, Kyuhyun langsung mencari tahu segala hal tentang Jonghyun dan ketika Sujin mengatakan bahwa mereka akan makan malam bersama membuat seluruh perasaan Kyuhyun berkecamuk.

Disatu sisi Kyuhyun tidak ingin datang dan melihat wajah Jonghyun secara langsung namun disisi lain ia amat sangat ingin melihat wajah Jonghyun lagi. Tahu bahwa istrinya tidak menerima penolakan maka Kyuhyun akhirnya setuju.

Dari awal makan malam dan melihat wajah Jonghyun, Kyuhyun selalu berakting seolah-olah ia dan Jonghyun memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain sama-sama menantu Nichkhun dan Tiffany namun jauh dilubuk hatinya Kyuhyun menangis.

"Jonghyun."

Satu kata dan itu adalah sebuah nama namun menorehkan luka mendalam bagi keduanya.

"Jonghyun." Lagi Kyuhyun memanggil nama Jonghyun tapi Jonghyun langsung keluar.

Kyuhyun ingin memanggil Jonghyun atau bahkan menyuruh sosok tampan itu untuk berhenti namun tidak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Suami dari Sujin itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Kim Jonghyun adalah Putranya._

"Kyuhyun Oppa?" Sujin menghampiri suaminya. "Oppa, kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dengan segera ia memakai pakainnya. "Sujin, aku keluar sebentar."

"Oppa mau kemana?"

"Aku butuh udara segar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menurunkan buku yang ia baca ketika Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar. Minhyun menatap khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi wajah keras Jonghyun. "Kau kenapa?"

Jonghyun tidak menjawab ia malah membuka kaos serta jeansnya dengan kasar. Tanpa banyak kata Jonghyun langsung menidurkan dirinya di paha Minhyun.

"Jonghyun?"

"Minhyun, tolong nyanyikan lagu untukku." pinta Jonghyun sambil memegang tangan Minhyun. Ia butuh ketenangan sekarang.

Minhyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Jonghyun seperti ini namun sosok yang lebih muda darinya ini benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan sekarang. Tanpa banyak kata Minhyun mulai bernyanyi.

 ** _kkok ojeyeotdeon geot gata  
baraeji anneun geunal  
yunanhi nuni malkatdeon  
ai gatdeon neo ijen_**

Tangan Minhyun yang tidak digenggam oleh Jonghyun mengelus rambut Jonghyun dengan sayang. Mata hitamnya tidak lepas memandang wajah tampan Jonghyun.

 ** _ohiryeo nal wirohaejune jageun eokkaereul  
kamssajugo sipeotneunde  
ohiryeo neoui jageun eokkaee naega gidae swil jureun_**

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya tapi tangannya tidak melepaskan tangan Minhyun.

 ** _naega hal su itneun yaksogeun  
chorahan naui jinsimeun  
gyeou ireon geotpuniya  
geudaewa hamkke neulkeogago sipeoyo  
huinmeorijochado geudaen meotjil tenikka_**

Minhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyikan bait selanjutnya namun terhenti ketika Jonghyun mengubah posisinya yang semula tiduran di paha Minhyun kini duduk dan mencium bibir Minyun.

Minhyun tahu kearah mana ciuman ini akan berakhir jadi dia hanya diam dan menikmati, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sentuhan Jonghyun pada tubuhnya awalnya lembut namun entah kenapa berubah menjadi kasar. Sangat kasar.

 **[Transalate]**

 **It feels like yesterday, the unfading day  
Your eyes glowed like a child's  
You comfort me, when I wanted you to lean on me  
Who thought I'd be the one leaning on you?**

 **The only promise I can make  
This is the only piece of thruth I can tell you  
I want to grow old with you  
You'll look fabulous with greying hair  
Time will blur everything in its way  
Memories will dull too  
I want you to remember one thinng  
I'll always have room for you by my side**

 **[Kim Junsu – Yesterday]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sujin Noona?"

Sujin yang tengah meneguk wine langsung mendongak dan melihat adik iparnya menatapnya khawatir. "Jonghyun."

"Kenapa Noona masih bangun?" tanya Jonghyun sambil membuka kulkas.

Sujin tersenyum kecut. "Aku menunggu Kyuhyun Oppa pulang."

"Aku pikir beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih di kamar."

"Ya tapi itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia keluar mencari udara segar tapi belum kembali juga."

Jonghyun meneguk airnya sebenatar lalu memandang wajah cantik Sujin. Bisa dibilang kakak iparnya itu versi perempuan dari Minhyun. Tanpa banyak kata Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sujin.

"Minhyunnie sudah tidur?"

"Ya, dia kelelahan."

Sujin terkekeh. "Pasti kau yang membuatnya kelelahan bukan?"

Jonghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengangguk.

"Dasar pengantin baru."

Mata Jonghyun menatap tangan kiri Sujin dan melihat cincin pernikahan yang berhias permata. Jonghyun menatap benci cincin tersebut. Bagaimana bisa bajingan itu seenaknya menikah dan membuangnya serta Kibum dalam kehidupannya. Jonghyun akan membalas seluruh perbuatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus menderita.

Jonghyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sujin dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Sujin. "Noona, mau bermain denganku?"

Sujin langsung menatap wajah Jonghyun, sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dicium oleh Jonghyun. "Hmph!"

Sujin tentu saja melawan namun ia tengah mabuk karena pengaruh wine yang ia minum dan tenaga Jonghyun yang kuat jelas bukan tandingannya. Jonghyun langsung menggeret Sujin ke kamar terdekat dan memulai aksi bejatnya pada kakak iparnya sendiri untuk membalas dendam pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Jonghyun menatap datar kakak iparnya yang tertidur akibat aktivitas mereka tanpa banyak kata Jonghyun memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tersebar dilantai. Ketika Jonghyun baru memakai kaosnya pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun mengeluarkan senyum setannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dan Sujin bergantian. Istrinya tengah tertidur dengan keadaan telanjang dan Jonghyun yang tengah memakai baju sudah membuat Kyuhyun mengerti akan kegiatan apa yang keduanya lakukan.

"Hai, Kyu."

"Bajingan." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Jonghyun keluar kamar dengan kasar.

.

 _._

 _Bugh!_

Kyuhyun memukul pipi Jonghyun dengan keras dan sukses membuat Jonghyun terjatuh. "Aku tau kau marah tapi jangan libatkan Sujin dalam hal ini. Dia tidak tau apa-apa."

Jonghyun langsung berdiri dan menatap nyalang Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan padanya."

"Kau mengancamku? Jangan menjadi pecundang yang hanya bisa mengancam. Persis seperti Ayahmu."

Mendengar Ayahnya di hina membuat Jonghyun langsung memukul balik Kyuhyun. "Ayahku bukan pecundang, kau yang pecundang meninggalkan kami begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka akan pukulan Jonghyun. Kibum pasti yang mengajarinya. "Ini bukan salahku, ini semua salah dia." Desis Kyuhyun penuh kebencian.

"Dia sudah minta maaf bahkan berjanji menikahimu tapi kau tidak menerimanya!" Jonghyun meninggikan suaranya, tidak peduli jika orang rumah mendengar.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah penuh amarah mendengar kalimat Jonghyun. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa bocah. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku saat itu dan semua itu salah bajingan itu!"

"Jangan salahkan dia. Kau yang salah. Kau meninggalkanku bahkan kau tidak melihat wajahku sama sekali."

"Semua salahnya. Salahnya yang memperkosaku. Salahnya yang membuatku hamil. Salahnya yang tidak menahanku ketika aku pergi. Jika dia benar-benar menginginkanku harusnya dia menahanku bukan malah membiarkanku pergi!" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja.

Jonghyun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas, tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia tidak mempedulikan udara malam hari yang begitu dingin.

"Jonghyun."

Jonghyun mendongak dan melihat wajah cantik Jessica menatapnya khawatir. "Eomma." Panggil Jonghyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

Jessica mendudukan dirinya dan membawa Jonghyun kedalam pelukannya. Jessica langsung meneteskan air matanya ketika merasakan air mata Jonghyun membasahi bajunya. "Eomma disini, Sayang. Eomma akan selalu ada disampingmu."

"Eomma, Eomma, Eomma."

Jessica mencium kepala Jonghyun dengan sayang. Jonghyun biasanya memanggilnya seperti itu bila sedang sakit dan sekarang Jonghyun memang sedang sakit tapi bukan sakit secara fisik. Mental dan hati Jonghyun sakit. Sakit karena Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Besok pergilah ke Spanyol dengan Minhyun. Kau butuh melupakan semua ini sebentar."

Jonghyun mengangguk akan saran dari Ibunya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sujin cukup keras. "Sujin bangun."

"Ngh~ Kyuhyun Oppa?"

"Pakai bajumu, kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menepuk pipi Minhyun. "Minhyun."

Minhyun mengerang ketika ia harus dibangunkan secara paksa. "Aku lelah, Kim. Semalam kau benar-benar liar. Biarkan aku tidur."

"Gorgeous, jika satu jam lagi kita belum sampai bandara maka kita akan ketinggalan pesawat ke Spanyol."

"Kita bisa memakai pesawat pribadi." Saran Minhyun tanpa tahu arti dari ucapan Jonghyun.

"Kau benar tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat ke Spanyol dan meninggalkan Korea untuk sementara waktu."

Minhyun langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar ketika otaknya sudah memproses ucapan Jonghyun. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Spanyol?"

"Ya. Spanyol." Jonghyun mengcup bibir Minhyun yang sedikit terluka karena semalam ia gigit dengan keras. "Kita akan bulan madu."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kau sinting, Kim!"

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **12 August 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for review :** **Guest,** **Baek Kata,** **Guest,** **hendri69,** **Twiceonelove,** **Suzuki Sora,** **Nurul1707,** **Saras28,** **Hanakang,** **anaknyamommy,** **ArmyXOSVT,** **GoodGodNyel,** **Nueqqila** **,** **D0d00,** **BunTaeTaeKook,** **Lucianna,** **CB.204,**.


	8. 8 Honeymoon

**Addicted**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Honeymoon [Zahara de los Atunes]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menjatuhkan dirinya si sofa hotel, mereka akan bulan madu di Spanyol selama dua minggu. "Aku pikir kita akan ke Madrid atau Barcelona."

Jonghyun menidurkan dirinya di paha Minhyun. "Cadiz memiliki pantai yang bagus."

"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?"

Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Eomma. Kau tahu kan Eomma itu seorang designer, dia sering keluar negeri dan sering mengajakku jika aku sedang libur." Jonghyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Minhyun dan meluk pinggang Minhyun. Posisi favorit Jonghyun jika mau bermanja-manjaan dengan Minhyun.

"Padahal aku ingin ke Italy atau Belanda." Minhyun mengelus rambut Jonghyun.

"Kita bisa kesana minggu depan."

"Benarkah?"

Jonghyun mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan Minhyun. Senyum jahil terukir pada bibirnya. "Tentu saja, apapun untuk suamiku yang rupawan."

"Cih, tumben kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _suami_ biasanya _istri_."

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka aku menyebutmu _Istri_ yah?" Putra tunggal Jaejoong itu langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Baiklah _Istriku_ , bisa kau buatkan aku makanan?"

 _Plakk_

Minhyun memukul kepala Jonghyun lumayan keras, ia tidak peduli lagipula Jonghyun itu tipe pemuda yang kuat. "Menjijikan, Kim."

Jonghyun mengaduh kesakitan, tidak menyangka sosok yang sudah menjadi suaminya ini ternyata memiliki pukulan yang kuat. Ini kali pertama Minhyun memukulnya, di kapala pula. "Sakit, Gorgeous."

Minhyun tidak mempedulikan rengekan Jonghyun yang mengaduh kesakitan, dia tahu sosok yang lebih muda darinya ini sering berkelahi jadi pukulan Minhyun tidak ada apa-apanya.

Bagaimana Minhyun tahu Jonghyun suka berkelahi? Well, Minhyun sudah sering melihat tubuh telanjang Jonghyun dan terdapat luka-luka pada tubuh suaminya itu. Dari bekas sayatan, pukulan sampai cakaran milik Minhyun ada –plus kissmark yang Minhyun tinggalkan juga ada –ehem.

"Jonghyun." Panggil Minhyun pada suaminya yang ternyata sudah asyik bermain games di ponselnya padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu pemuda tampan itu sok-sokan mengadu kesakitan.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kita mendadak sekali kemari?"

"Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan padamu jauh-jauh hari kalau kita akan bulan madu ke Spanyol?"

"Iya aku tahu tapi– Hmph!" Minhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Jonghyun sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman itu hanya sebentar karena Jonghyun sudah menjauhkan bibirnya lalu menggeret Minhyun ke kamar mereka. "Aku sedang ingin melakukannya sekarang."

Dan Minhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jonghyun dan Minhyun pergi ke pantai Zahara de los Atunes –salah satu pantai yang ada di Kota Cadiz, untungnya semalam aktivitas malam mereka tidak terlalu menguras tenaga hingga Minhyun memiliki tenaga untuk ke Pantai.

Mata Minhyun berbinar bahagia ketika melihat pantai indah didepan. "Jonghyun, lihat pantainya."

"Aku tahu, Gorgeous."

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu pantai Zahara de los Atunes seindah ini." Gumam Minhyun penuh takjub. Di belakangnya Jonghyun meletakan beberapa barang bawaan mereka.

Zahara de los Atunes tidak seperti Maldives atau Hawaii yang pantainya terkenal hingga banyak Turis yang berkunjung, pantai Zahara de los Atunes masih sepi karena yang para Turis tahu dari Spanyol hanya Madrid dan Barcelona.

"Gorgeous." Panggil Jonghyun pada Minhyun ketika Minhyun berbalik Jonghyun langsung menfotonya.

Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu. _Damn_ , dia bertingkah seperti remaja yang di mabuk cinta saja, lagi pula untuk apa dia malu pada suaminya sendiri.

"Kau malu aku memfotomu?" tanya Jonghyun sambil merangkul pundak Minhyun.

"Untuk apa aku malu?" setelahnya Minhyun langsung melenggang pergi. "Ayo, Kim. Aku ingin melihat-lihat pantainya."

.

.

.

Minhyun memeluk pinggang Jonghyun dengan erat. Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki Jet ski untuk berkeliling pantai –tentu saja Jonghyun yang mengemudi dan lagi-lagi Jonghyun sangat ahli mengendarainya.

"Jonghyun."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, dulu aku alergi dengan garam bahkan aku tidak pernah ke Pantai saat aku kecil."

"Lalu sekarang? Alergimu sudah sembuh?"

Minhyun mengangguk, pelukannya pada pinggang Jonghyun semakin erat. "Jonghyun, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku _Hyung_?"

"Jika aku memanggilmu _Hyung_ nanti kau malah menganggapku masih anak kecil dan aku tidak mau itu." ujar Jonghyun dengan santai.

Minhyun yang mendengarnya langsung memukul punggung Jonghyun. "Memangnya aku pernah menganggapmu anak kecil, huh? Kau tetap harus memanggilku _Hyung_ karena kau lebih muda dariku."

Jonghyun memutar matanya. "Ok, Minhyun- _hyung_."

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya, aneh rasanya mendengar Jonghyun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _Hyung_. "Tidak enak di dengar oleh telingaku."

"Aku pun tidak suka mengatakannya."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah lagi memanggilku _Hyung_."

"Aku akan memanggilmu _Hyung_ jika aku sudah bosan padamu dan berniat menceraikanmu." Jonghyun melirik sebentar wajah Minhyun yang memang sedang bersandar di bahunya dan menatapnya lekat. "Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Tidak akan pernah?" tanya Minhyun dengan lirih.

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Janji?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Gorgeous."

Minhyun langsung tersenyum, ia lebih suka Jonghyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Gorgeous dari pada _Hyung_. Minhyun mencium pipi Jonghyun.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Tidak boleh yah mencium pipi suaminya sendiri?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh tapi..." Jonghyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, pemuda itu malah menghentikan jet ski nya ditengah pantai. "... aku jadi ingin _memakanmu_."

Sebelum Minhyun merespon Jonghyun sudah mendorong Minhyun.

 _Byurr_

Minhyun sedikit panik namun rasa paniknya langsung menghilang ketika Jonghyun juga ikut berenang dan memeluk pinggangnya dan langsung mencium bibir Minhyun. Keduanya berciuman dibawah air.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Minhyun berciuman di dalam air dan Kim Jonghyun benar-benar membuat Minhyun melupakan segalanya. Lidah lihai Jonghyun langsung menelasak masuk dan mengabsen isi mulut Minhyun dengan detail. Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman Jonghyun.

.

.

.

Minhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Jonghyun. Kedua pengantin baru itu sedang asyik memandangi cakrawala senja didepan mereka setelah hampir satu jam menyusuri bibir pantai Zahara de los Atunes.

"Terimakasih Jonghyun telah membawaku kemari."

Jonghyun mencium pipi Minhyun cukup lama. "Aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu."

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Minhyun menatap Jonghyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau membuatku melupakan semuanya." Kini Jonghyun mencium kening, hidung lalu turun ke bibir Minhyun. "Minhyun, kau adalah pusat duniaku."

Minhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang Jonghyun sembunyikan darinya tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

"Ngh~" Minhyun mengerang ketika Jonghyun menggigit kecil lengannya. "Jonghyun beri aku setengah jam untuk istirahat."

"Aku ingin lagi." Tangan Jonghyun sudah bermain diperut Minhyun yang tentunya langsung disingkirkan Minhyun. "Ayolah, Gorgeous. Aku belum puas."

"Apa kau tidak lelah dengan aktivitas kita dari tadi pagi?"

"Tidak."

"Astaga dari mana kau memiliki stamina yang begitu besar itu, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun menjilati telinga Minhyun. "Ini bukan hanya tentang staminaku saja, Minhyun. Tapi karena kau terlalu menggoda untuk di abaikan."

Minhyun menyikut perut Jonghyun dengan kesal. "Beri aku waktu dua jam setelah itu terserah kau mau melakukan apapun pada tubuhku."

Jonghyun langsung tersenyum lebar, ia lalu menggigit pipi Minhyun. "Kau yang terbaik." Setelahnya Jonghyun langsung turun dari ranjang mereka dan memakai boxernya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minhyun, pasalnya ia mengira Jonghyun akan tidur disampingnya dulu.

"Aku mau merokok sebentar."

Minhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya lalu mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyuruh Jonghyun untuk berhenti merokok tapi Minhyun tidak mau Jonghyun merasa tidak nyaman padanya jika Minhyun banyak memerintah.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian Jonghyun memasuki kamar mereka dan melihat punggung polos Minhyun. Minhyun sepertinya baru selesai mandi namun pria tampan itu tidak memakai baju sama sekali –mungkin Minhyun sadar jika ia memakai bajupun percuma karena Jonghyun akan menelanjanginya lagi, selain itu sprei serta selimut juga tampaknya sudah diganti oleh Minhyun.

Jonghyun menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa _dejavu_. Seolah-olah pemandangan punggung polos Minhyun sudah ia lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Jonghyun mencoba mengingat-ingatnya. Matanya melebar dan ia langsung mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat ketika ia mengingatnya.

Delapan tahun yang lalu Jonghyun pernah melihat punggung telanjang Minhyun di kamar Kibum.

"Damn it, Minhyun."

Jonghyun langsung menaiki ranjang dan memutar tubuh Minhyun dengan kasar.

Minhyun terbangun dan kaget melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak marah. "Jonghyun."

"Jawab aku, Minhyun." Jonghyun mencengkeram kedua tangan Minhyun dengan kencang. "Kau pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Kibum, bukan?"

Rasa kantuk sudah menghilang dari Minhyun ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun. Minhyun ingin mengelak karena akan sangat canggung jika dia jujur pada Jonghyun mengatakan bahwa dia pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Kibum yang notabenya adalah Paman Jonghyun tapi Minhyun sadar percuma jika ia membohongi Jonghyun.

"Ya. Aku dan Kibum pernah memiliki hubungan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning NC-18**

 **SKIP ajah yah lagipula nggak ngaruh juga sih sama ceritanya so JUST SKIP THIS MATURE SCENE**

 **Mau aku nggak buat tapi kayaknya Honeymoon tanpa adegan NC nggak afdol deh tapi ya seriously kalian SKIP juga nggak apa-apa]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun tidak ingat apalagi yang terjadi pada dirinya karena yang ia tahu Jonghyun langsung membalikan badan Minhyun dan memasukan miliknya tanpa persiapan sama sekali.

"Argh! Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun tidak mempedulikan teriakan penuh kesakitan Minhyun. Tanpa aba-aba dia menumbuk kejantanannya dalam _hole_ Minhyun yang anehnya masih saja begitu sempit.

Kedua tangan Jonghyun meremas pantat Minhyun dan melebarkannya agar melebarkan _hole_ Minhyun namun tetap saja _hole_ itu sangat ketat.

"Jong-jonghyun... ahhh.. pelan.. nghh... pelan."

Jonghyun langsung menjambak rambut Minhyun hingga kini Minhyun mendongak. "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk berbicara sekarang, Minhyun." Jonghyun menumbuk penisnya lebih kencang dan lebih dalam.

"Ahhh ahhh." Minhyun menyempitkan dinding rektumnya, seolah menolak keberadaan penis Jonghyun namun aksinya itu malah membuat Jonghyun menggeram nikmat.

Tangan Jonghyun yang ada di rambut Minhyun turun keleher dan mencengkeram leher Minhyun cukup kencang.

"Saat ini bibirmu hanya boleh melakukan dua hal. Pertama menyebut namaku." Jonghyun mendorong penisnya lebih dalam dan menumbuk prostat Minhyun dengan cepat. "Kedua mendesah."

"Ahhhh... Jonghyun... ahhhh."

"Kau mengerti, Minhyun?" Jonghyun menggunakan nada penuh dominasinya dan apa yang bisa Minhyun lakukan selain mengangguk patuh. Lagi pula ia tidak bisa melawan dominasi seorang Kim Jonghyun.

"A-ahhh... aku mengerti.. Ohhh.. nnhhh.." tubuh Minhyun tersentak-sentak akibat hujaman tajam penis Jonghyun. Tangannya mencengkeram apapun yang ada disekitarnya, sprei, bantal semuanya sudah kusut akibat cengkeraman Minhyun pada dua benda tersebut.

Jonghyun mendengus kasar melihat punggung Minhyun. Punggung yang dulu ia lihat delapan tahun yang lalu.

Jonghyun terus memaju mundurkan miliknya dalam _hole_ Minhyun dengan kencang, keras dan akurat. Andai saja prostat Minhyun adalah sebuah tombol sudah pasti tombol itu rusak karena sering di tekan dengan bringas dan penuh kekuatan.

"Jonghyun... Ahhh!" Minhyun klimaks tidak lama kemudian padahal Jonghyun tidak menyentuh penis Minhyun sama sekali.

Jonghyun tidak mempedulikan klimaks Minhyun, ia malah langsung membalikan tubuh Minhyun hingga Minhyun terlentang tak berdaya.

"Jonghyunn..."

Tidak mempedulikan panggilan Minhyun, Jonghyun langsung mengangkat kedua tungkai jenjang itu di bahunya. Setelah itu pemuda tampan itu kembali melakukan aksinya.

Jonghyun tidak memberikan jeda sama sekali pada Minhyun. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu keras, dingin dan penuh amarah.

Minhyun menatap tidak mengerti akan sikap Jonghyun. Ia dan Jonghyun memang sudah menikah harusnya Jonghyun tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya tapi Minhyun tahu. Ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari suaminya. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Mm... Jonghyun... ahnnn..." Tangan Minhyun terulur dan menyentuh pipi Jonghyun. Sekilas ekspresi Jonghyun melembut namun hanya sekilas karena setelahnya Jonghyun langsung menapik tangan Minhyun di pipinya.

Tahu bahwa Minhyun melimat ekspresi lemahnya membuat Jonghyun membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Minhyun.

Ia gigiti leher jenjang itu dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ yang akan tetap ada selama beberapa hari kedepan. Kedua tangannyapun tidak tinggal diam, mereka sibuk mencubiti hingga meremas _nipple_ Minhyun yang memerah.

Mendapatkan rangsangan hebat dari suaminya membuat Minhyun hilang kendali. Dia bukan maniak sex, jelas bukan. Karena ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang melakukan sex namun bersama dengan Jonghyun yang tampak luar biasa penuh dominasi membuat Minhyun ingin menghentikan waktu dan membiarkannya untuk selamanya melakukan sex dengan Jonghyun.

Minhyun tertawa gila dalam hati. Yah dia memang gila. Kim Jonghyun membuatnya gila tapi Minhyun mencintai kegilaan ini atau lebih tepatnya ia mencintai Kim Jonghyun yang membuatnya gila seperti ini.

Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher tan Jonghyun ketika ia merasakan suaminya itu sebentar lagi akan klimaks dan benar saja sekitar lima tusukan Jonghyun langsung keluar di dalam Minhyun bersamaan klimaks kedua Minhyun.

"Ahhhh!"

Minhyun pikir keduanya akan beristirahat selama beberapa menit dulu untuk ronde selanjutnya –Minhyun amat tahu jika satu ronde tidak akan cukup untuk Jonghyun. Minimal tiga ronde untuk memuaskan suaminya itu.

Namun pikirannya salah total karena Jonghyun langsung merubah posisi keduanya dan sekarang Minhyun yang berada di atas tubuh Jonghyun dengan kejantanan Jonghyun yang masih bersarang nyaman di dalam _hole_ nya.

"Jonghyun."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan, Minhyun?" Jika keduanya sedang dalam aktivitas ini memang Jonghyun selalu menyebut namanya bukan panggilan _Gorgeous_ lagi. "Lakukan yang terbaik atau kau tahu akibatnya."

Minhyun mendengus lalu mengangguk. Ia pernah sekali sekali dalam posisi _uke_ _on_ _top_ ketika dengan Jonghyun dan Minhyun tidak mengerahkan semua tenaganya dan membuat Jonghyun mengamuk.

Jonghyun langsung menjejali seluruh tubuh Minhyun dengan banyak _sex toys_ dan tidak menyentuh Minhyun sama sekali seharian itu. Minhyun langsung meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi karena _sex toys_ itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jonghyun. _Sex_ _toys_ tersebut tidak memuaskan Minhyun sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun memandangi wajah Minhyun yang tertidur, bukan tertidur lebih tepatnya pingsan. Yah, Hwang Minhyun pingsan akibat kelelahan melayani Jonghyun yang benar-benar bringas. Sama bringasnya ketika makan malam dengan seluruh keluarga.

Tangan Jonghyun terulur menyentuh pipi Minhyun, Minhyun memang memiliki pipi chuby tapi tidak sechuby delapan tahun yang lalu. Jonghyun mendengus kasar mengingatnya.

Delapan tahun yang lalu saat usia Jonghyun masih sepuluh tahun ia melihat Minhyun untuk pertamakalinya. Saat melihat punggung telanjang Minhyun ia merasa _dejavu_ dan membuatnya mengingat kenangan itu. Kenangan dimana dia masuk ke kamar Kibum dan melihat Minhyun dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Jadi benar kau dan Kibum-hyung dulu memiliki hubungan." Jonghyun ingin marah sebenarnya tapi ia tidak tahu marah pada siapa, pada Kibum kah? Atau pada Minhyun? Atau malah pada dirinya sendiri?

Jonghyun menggeleng. Untuk apa dia marah lagi pula kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Kibum dan Minhyun sudah berpisah sejak lama.

"Aku ini posesif Minhyun, aku tidak mau membagimu dengan siapapun. Bahkan pada Ayahku sendiri." Jonghyun mengecup dahi Minhyun cukup lama. "Kau hanya milikku."

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jonghyun kecil membuka pintu kamar Kibum dan melihat punggung mulus yang tengah tidur di ranjang pamannya._

 _Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya melihat bocah sepuluh tahun itu. "Jonghyun sedang apa kau disini? Sana keluar."_

 _Jonghyun menolak karena matanya masih memandangi punggung sosok yang tidak ia ketahui itu namun Kibum sudah menendangnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar._

 _Jonghyun diam lalu mengangkat bahunya dan turun ke ruang tamu Kibum._

 _Baru sepuluh menit duduk di sofa Jonghyun melihat seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari kamar Kibum dan terburu-buru keluar. Jonghyun tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena pemuda itu memakai hoodie namun Jonghyun melihat sekilas tadi dan tahu sosok itu memiliki wajah tampan._

 _Kibum mengikuti sosok itu bahkan didepan pintu Kibum mencium bibir sosok itu._

 _"Dia siapa Hyung? Mommy?" tanya Jonghyun ketika Kibum duduk disampingnya._

 _"Bukan. Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi Mommymu."_

 _"Kau benar dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi Mommyku, dia lebih pantas menjadi suamiku saat besar nanti. Aku akan bekerja keras sampai punya banyak uang dan menikahinya."_

 _Kibum menempeleng kepala Jonghyun lalu ikut bermain games dengan ponakan kecilnya itu._

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 ** _._**

 _ **Btw chek chapter satu deh di castnya ada cewek yang bakal muncul di next chapter dan dialah yang bakal ngebawa kalian ke konflik utama Addicted. Dia bakal bawa konflik sendiri tapi konflik yg dia bawa ngebuat dia membuka konflik utama**_ **_#SPOILER_**

 ** _Thanks for Review :_** **Saras28, 2hyunnie, Xixixxixixixi, Pinky94, Chika Chiki, Nurul1707, Hyerin, BunTaeTaeKook, Danik Kang, Lucianna, CB.204, Guest, kim204bum, Guest.**


	9. 9 That Bitch

**ADDICTED**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

 **Cuma mau bilang kalau Seulgi ini bias aku di RV (setelah nonton MV Bad Boy) dan aku suka bgt vibe dia di Bad Boy jadi terciptalah chapter ini.**

 **Beberapa chapter sebelumnya aku private karena ada adegan maturenya jadi ya lebih baik hanya follower aku ajah yg baca. thank you.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah ^^**

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian Jonghyun dan Minhyun berada di Madrid karena keduanya bosan dengan suasana Cadiz, dua hari nanti mereka akan ke Italy atas permintaan Minhyun sendiri.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Minhyun sedikit ragu. Keduanya kini berada di salah satu cafe ternama yang ada di Madrid.

Jonghyun langsung mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan mereka. "Tidak, lagi pula kalian sudah lama berpisah kan?"

Minhyun mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Jonghyun. "Pasti canggung untukmu mengetahui aku ternyata mantan kekasih Pamanmu."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan." Jonghyun meminum kopinya. _Lebih canggung lagi jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau bukan mengencani Pamanku tapi Ayah kandungku, Gorgeous._

"Ok."

Keduanya lalu terdiam dan sibuk dengan minuman mereka masing-masing namun bukan terdiam canggung karena tangan Minhyun yang ada diatas meja di genggam lembut oleh Jonghyun.

"Minhyun Oppa?"

Jonghyun dan Minhyun langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi menghampiri meja mereka.

"Seulgi?"

Sosok yang di panggil Seulgi langsung tersenyum lebar. "Minhyun Oppa, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu dua tahun ini, Oppa?"

"Aku baik." Jawab Minhyun, sedikit canggung melihat wanita yang dulu pernah menjadi tunangannya ada didepannya ketika ia sedang bersama dengan suaminya.

"Minhyun Oppa, aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu disini." Seulgi tersenyum manis pada Minhyun, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Jonghyun. "Aku sedang melakukan pemotretan disekitar sini dan tidak sengaja melihatmu. Aku pikir bukan kau karena tidak mungkin kau ada di Spanyol tapi aku yakin sekali jika itu kau jadi aku menghampirimu."

"Ya." Balas Minhyun, ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Matanya melirik Jonghyun yang diam saja.

Seulgi menatap kearah lirikan Minhyun, ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas pada wajah cantiknya. "Kau!"

Jonghyun mengeluarkan smirknya. "Hai, Noona. Lama tidak bertemu."

Minhyun langsung mengernyit bingung. _Keduanya saling mengenal?_

Seulgi menatap Minhyun. Ia menunjuk wajah Jonghyun. "Oppa, Bocah sialan ini adalah alasan mengapa aku memutuskan pertunangan denganmu dua tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?"

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan denganmu karena aku berpacaran dengannya. Ketika aku sudah memutuskan pertunangan denganmu dia malah mencampakanku, mengatakan jika aku hanyalah salah satu dari taruhannya dengan teman-temannya." Jelas Seulgi dengan penuh amarah.

Minhyun menatap Seulgi dan Jonghyun bergantian. Ia mencerna baik-baik ucapan mantan tunangannya itu. Sedangkan Jonghyun malah menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Dan apa yang Oppa lakukan dengan dia disini?"

"Kita sedang berbulan madu." Jawab Jonghyun dengan cepat.

"Kita? Maksudnya?"

"Kita adalah Aku dan Minhyun. Kita sedang berbulan madu, Noona."

Seulgi menatap tidak percaya kedua mantannya tersebut. Satu mantan tunangannya dan satu lagi mantan pacarnya atau bisa disebut juga mantan selingkuhannya. Ia menyelingkuhi Minhyun demi Jonghyun bahkan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Minhyun demi bersama dengan Jonghyun tapi Jonghyun malah memutuskannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Biar aku perjelas." Jonghyun merangkul pinggang Minhyun, bukan hanya merangkul tapi juga mencium pipi Minhyun. "Kita baru saja menikah dan sekarang sedang melakukan bulan madu." Selesai mengatakan itu Jonghyun langsung menarik Minhyun pergi dari hadapan Seulgi.

Tubuh Seulgi membantu ditempat. _Lelucon macam apa ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seulgi menepuk bahu Suho –manajer merangkap pacarnya.

"Kenapa?"

Seulgi tersenyum manis pada pacarnya. "Kau ingat dua tahun yang lalu aku pernah memiliki tunangan bernama Hwang Minhyun?"

"Ya, Aku ingat." Suho menutup ponselnya dan menatap Seulgi. "Saat pemtrotetan tadi kau juga ijin katanya melihat pria yang mirip dengannya. Benar dia?"

Seulgi mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin kembali padanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Seulgi memeluk lengan Suho. "Dia sudah menikah."

"Oh."

"Coba tebak siapa yang menjadi suaminya."

"Suami? Dia menikah dengan laki-laki?"

Seulgi mengangguk lagi. "Dunia sudah gila. Dia menikah dengan laki-laki yang dulu membuatku memutuskan pertunangannya dengannya."

"Kim Jonghyun?"

"Ternyata kau masih ingat nama Bocah sialan itu."

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Dulu kau mabuk dan sering berteriak-teriak nama Jonghyun."

Wanita cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho. Ia menatap Suho cukup lama.

Suho tentu tahu arti tatapan Seulgi jadi ia hanya menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin balas dendam pada bocah sialan itu. Dulu dia mencampakanku." Seulgi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarahnya. "Aku ingin dia dicampakan oleh Minhyun."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Cari tahu hotel yang mereka tempati. Bila perlu nomor kamar mereka juga." Perintah Seulgi.

Seulgi ingin balas dendam pada Jonghyun dengan mendekati Minhyun lagi karena ia tahu Minhyun itu sangat baik padanya dan tidak suka menyakiti hati perempuan. Bukan berarti Seulgi ingin memiliki Minhyun lagi, Tidak. Dia sudah memiliki Suho. Hanya saja Seulgi ingin Jonghyun merasakan apa yang dulu ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Jonghyun ketika Minhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Marah karena apa?"

"Mantan tunanganmu memutuskanmu demi denganku." Jelas Jonghyun.

Minhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Untuk apa aku marah, kejadian itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Lagi pula aku tahu cepat atau lambat pertunanganku dengannya akan putus karena aku jarang ada untuknya."

"Aku pikir kau marah karena aku merebut tunanganmu dulu."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan masa lalu. Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu yang tidak bisa kita ulangi lagi. " Minhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Jonghyun. "Lalu apa kau tahu jika Seulgi adalah tunanganku dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Tidak." Jonghyun merangkul bahu Minhyun, ia ciumi leher jenjang Minhyun. "Saat itu Aku, Seungcheol dan teman-temanku yang lain ada di Bar dan melihat Seulgi Noona. Kita bertaruh siapa yang memacarinya akan mendapatkan mobil sport keluaran terbaru dan aku menang."

"Lalu kau memacarinya?"

"Ya dan itu hanya dua minggu. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah bertunangan denganmu karena dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi pada hari ke empat belas dia tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan padaku jika dia memutuskan pertunangan dengan tunangannya demi aku." Jonghyun terkekeh mengingat itu walaupun sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sepertinya Seulgi sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ya. Dia jatuh cinta padaku." Tangan Jonghyun mengelus perut Minhyun. "Aku tidak mau membuat dia semakin berharap jadi aku memutuskannya dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa dia hanyalah bahan taruhanku dengan Seungcheol dan yang lainnya."

Minhyun bisa membayangkan seperti apa kejadian itu. "Dia menamparmu?"

"Dia memukulku, melemparku dengan kopi pesananku dan menyebutku _bocah sialan_."

"Sepertinya perjalanan hidupmu menyenangkan sekali."

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Minhyun menguap. "Lain kali saja. Aku sudah mengangtuk."

Jonghyun mengecup kening Minhyun. "Perjalanan hidupku lebih indah ketika kau hadir."

Bukannya memerah karena malu Minhyun malah mencibir. "Mulutmu itu, Kim."

"Kenapa dengan mulutku? Mau merasakannya?" Goda Jonghyun.

"Tidak, Terimakasih. Aku mau tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho melemparkan sesuatu dipangkuan Seulgi.

"Apa ini?"

"Nomor kamar serta duplikat kunci pintu kamar mereka."

Seulgi menatap takjub Suho. "Wow. Bagaimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

"Kau lupa jika aku memiliki banyak uang? Aku membayar banyak orang untuk mendapatkan itu semua." Pekerjaan Suho sebagai manajer Seulgi –yang notabenya seorang model hanyalah pekerjaan sampingan. Dia sendiri sebenarnya dari keluarga kaya.

Seulgi mengecup pipi Suho. "Itu salah satu alasan aku mau berpacaran denganmu, Sayang."

Wanita cantik yang memiliki profesi sebagai model itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia harus berdandan cantik untuk menggoda Jonghyun. Ya dia akan menggoda Jonghyun, lebih tepatnya menjebak pemuda itu hingga Minhyun salah paham dan menceraikan Jonghyun. Itu adalah rencana Seulgi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Ijin Minhyun pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menurunkan layar ponselnya dan menatap Minhyun. "Kemana?"

"Tadi aku mendapatkan telepon dari Appa, katanya salah satu rekan bisnis Appa yang ada di Madrid ingin memberikan beberapa berkas perusahaannya. Mumpung aku ada di sini jadi Appa menyuruhku untuk menemuinya." Jelas Minhyun.

"Apa aku perlu ikut?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Mungkin hanya sebentar." Minhyun bercermin dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu biar aku belikan?"

Jonghyun pura-pura berpikir keras, senyum jahil lalu muncul pada wajah tampannya. "Kau bisa membelikanku Lube dan Kondom."

Minhyun langsung menatap kesal Jonghyun. "Tidak lucu, Kim."

Jonghyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem."

Jonghyun yang tengah asyik membaca komik langsung menurunkan bacaannya ketika mendengar suara deheman dan dia menatap datar ketika tahu siapa si pemilik deheman tadi. "Noona."

Seulgi tersenyum menggoda. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Jonghyun yang duduk di sofa, Seulgi sengaja membuat cara jalannya lebih menggoda. "Jonghyunie."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Seulgi, ia lalu dengan santai duduk disamping Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menatap tubuh Seulgi dari atas ke bawah. Wanita didepannya ini memakai dress yang memperlihatkan bagian-bagian pribadi wanitanya seperti dada, punggung serta pahanya.

"Katakan bagaimana kau bisa masuk atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari jendela kamar ini."

"Minhyun yang memberikannya padaku." Seulgi tersenyum merendahkan. "Mungkin dia ingin aku menemaninya ketika kau pergi tapi ternyata dia yang malah pergi dan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Noona. Kalian sudah dua tahun putus hubungan."

Seulgi tertawa, ia lalu berdiri di depan Jonghyun. "Ya, aku memang berbohong. Tapi mari lupakan Minhyun dan bermain seperti dulu lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Seulgi langsung membuka dress yang ia kenakan.

Jonghyun menatap tidak tertarik tubuh telanjang Seulgi. Ia sudah siap membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu namun ucapannya terpotong ketika mendengar suara Minhyun.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Jonghyun dan Seulgi langsung menengok kearah asal suara dan melihat Minhyun menatap dingin keduanya.

Seulgi langsung berlari dan memeluk Minhyun. "Minhyun Oppa~ hiks. Jonghyun, Jonghyun hiks mencoba memperkosaku, Oppa. Hiks hiks."

Jonghyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar ucapan Seulgi. "Dasar jalang, kau–"

"Jonghyun!" Minhyun berteriak pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kemarahan tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

"Gorgeous, jangan mempercayainya." Jonghyun menatap Minhyun. "Wanita itu yang tiba-tiba saja bertelanjang didepanku!"

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, Oppa. Hiks hiks. Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar kalian. Dia yang menarikku kemari, Oppa." Air mata Seulgi membasahi kemeja Minhyun. "Hiks hiks, Minhyun Oppa. Hiks."

Minhyun membuka kemejanya dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Seulgi. Ia menatap penuh kecewa Jonghyun. Ia marah dan kecewa. "Aku akan membawamu ke Korea sore ini Seulgi."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **24 August 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chapter siap-siap guys #SPOILER**

 **Btw jangan lupa baca ff 2hyun aku yg fantasy yah. kali ajah suka. love ya ^^**


	10. 10 Kiss Her Kill Him

**Addicted**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Eomma."

 _"Jonghyun, kau ada dimana?"_

Jonghyun meneguk bir ditangannya sebelum menjawab. "Madrid."

 _"Madrid? Bagaimana bisa kau masih ada di Madrid?_

"Tentu saja bisa, Eomma."

 _"Tadi Tiffany menelponku dan mengatakan Minhyun sudah ada di rumah, bahkan Minhyun sudah masuk kantor."_

Jonghyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Hari ini memang dua hari setelah Minhyun dan Seulgi kembali ke Korea tapi Jonghyun memilih menetap di Spanyol untuk sementara waktu.

Tentu dia ingin memberitahu Minhyun segalanya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Seulgi hanyalah kebohongan belaka tapi dia tahu mereka sama-sama sedang emosi biarkan emosi mereka mereda dulu baru Jonghyun akan menjelaskan semuanya.

 _"Jonghyun, katakan pada Eomma. Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian bertengkar? Apa perlu Eomma ke Spanyol sekarang?"_ kekhawatiran terdengar jelas pada suara Jessica.

"Tidak Eomma, besok aku akan kembali ke Korea."

 _"Lalu ada apa dengan kalian?"_

Cukup lama Jonghyun tidak mengatakan apapun.

 _"Jonghyun, walaupun Eomma bukan sosok yang melahirkanmu tapi Eomma adalah sosok yang membesarkanmu sejak bayi. Katakan semuanya pada Eomma, Jonghyun."_

"Eomma, sepertinya aku tengah menghadapi karmaku."

 _"Karma?"_

"Seorang wanita yang dulu aku campakan membalas dendam padaku. Sepertinya dia berencana membuat Minhyun mencampakkanku."

 _"Ceritakan pada Eomma semuanya, Jonghyun."_

Jonghyun menceritakan semaunya pada sang Ibunda karena bagaimanapun Kim Jonghyun tetaplah seorang pemuda belia yang masih labil dan membutuhkan saran dari sosok yang lebih dewasa darinya.

Di seberang telepon Jessica tampak menghela nafas dalam _. "Biar Eomma jelaskan pada Tiffany, kau segeralah kembali dan jelaskan pada Minhyun dengan baik-baik."_

"Iya, Eomma."

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau tidak akan selingkuh dariku kan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Minhyun. Kau tenang saja, Suho. Cintaku hanya untukmu."

 _"Kalau begitu segeralah kemari, kau memiliki jadwal pemotretan yang padat."_

"Cancel semuanya."

 _"Seulgi."_

"Hanya seminggu, Suho. Aku yakin Minhyun akan menceraikan Jonghyun dalam seminggu lagi. Setelah itu aku akan kembali padamu."

 _"Janji?"_

"Janji, My love."

"Seulgi."

Seulgi langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Minhyun. "Minhyun Oppa."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, Oppa." Seulgi langsung memeluk lengan Minhyun dengan manja. "Ayo ke rumahmu, Oppa. Aku ingin memasak makanan kesukaanmu seperti dulu."

Minhyun mengangguk singkat dan membawa keduanya masuk ke mobil miliknya.

.

.

.

Minhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang ia tinggali dengan Jonghyun. Ia dan Seulgi dengan segera masuk kedalam.

"Dapurnya ada di sebelah kanan." Ucap Minhyun.

Seulgi mengangguk mengerti. "Oppa, kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan langsung membuat makan malam untukmu."

Minhyun mengangguk lalu naik ke lantai atas kamarnya.

Mata Seulgi terus menatap Minhyun sampai pria tampan itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah merasa aman Seulgi langsung keluar rumah Minhyun dan masuk ke bagasi.

Senyum licik Seulgi terukir ketika matanya melihat motor _ducati_.

"Pasti ini motor bocah sialan itu. Dari dulu dia memang menyukai motor dan mobil sport. Lagi pula tidak mungkin milik Minhyun." Seulgi bermonolog seorang diri.

Ia lalu menunduk dan merusak rem motor Jonghyun. Seulgi tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya karena ini memang salah satu rencananya dan ia mencari tau bagaimana merusak rem motor.

"Kau melukai hatiku maka aku akan _melukaimu_."

.

.

.

Jonghyun keluar dari bandara dan menghentikan taxi. Jessica sudah menawarinya untuk menjemput namun Jonghyun tolak.

"Kemana, Tuan?"

Jonghyun menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Rumah yang ia tinggali dengan Minhyun.

.

.

.

Minhyun turun dari kamarnya dan melihat Seulgi tengah duduk di sofa. "Seulgi, mana makan malamnya?"

"Oppa, duduklah dulu."

Minhyun menurut dan duduk di samping Seulgi.

"Oppa maaf aku tidak jadi membuat makan malam untukmu karena aku terlalu bahagia melihat foto-foto kita yang dulu." Seulgi memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Minhyun yang menampilkan foto dirinya dan Minhyun ketika keduanya masih berstatus tunangan.

Minhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk melihat foto-foto mereka. Sebenarnya dia bukan seorang fotogenic hanya saja Seulgi suka memintanya untuk berfoto bersama saat itu.

Seulgi mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Minhyun Oppa~"

"Hm?" Minhyun berniat untuk menatap wajah Seulgi namun ternyata bibirnya menyentuh tepat pada bibir Seulgi.

Mendapatkan kesempatan emas, Seulgi langsung mencium bibir Minhyun lebih keras, bukan hanya ciuman saling menempelkan bibir saja.

Minhyun adalah pria normal. Mendapatkan sesuatu seperti ini tentu saja langsung ia ambil. Kini keduanya berciuman cukup intens.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang?"

Minhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Seulgi. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat Jonghyun ada didepannya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku, Hwang?"

Kemarahan menguasai Minhyun. Ia tahu ia melakukan kesalahan dengan mencium seseorang ketika statusnya sudah menikah namun Minhyun tahu Jonghyun pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila darinya.

"Fuck you, Kim. Kau pikir aku tidak tau bahwa kau pernah tidur dengan Noonaku?!"

Kini Jonghyun yang terkejut akan ucapan Minhyun.

"Ya aku melihatnya. Aku melihatmu mencium Noonaku dan menariknya ke kamar bahkan aku mendengar desahan kalian."

Kini dua orang yang terikat dalam sumpah pernikahan saling berpandangan cukup lama. Semuanya berkecamuk dalam pikiran mereka dan semua itu bergumul menjadi rasa amarah.

Jonghyun membalikan badannya untuk keluar namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar Jonghyun menyempatkan diri mengambil kunci motornya yang ada di meja dekat pintu. Ia butuh udara segar dan alcohol dengan teman-temannya adalah pilihan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Jonghyun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada nama Minhyun, Minhyun dan Minhyun.

Ratusan kali Jonghyun berada dalam suatu hubungan tapi ini pertamakalinya ia merasakan apa itu cemburu, kecewa dan marah pada pasangannya. Semua itu hanya ia rasakan pada satu orang yang bernama Hwang Minhyun.

Jonghyun terlalu fokus pada pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari sebuah truk besar berada didepannya.

"Shit."

Jonghyun mencoba mengerem motornya namun tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

 _Tittttttt_

Jonghyun mencoba memutar motornya namun terlambat. Dengan kecepatan motornya diatas rata-rata dan jalanan yang gelap semuanya seperti kilatan petir yang menyambar dengan cepat.

 _BRAKKKK_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Disamping kanannya Sujin menggigiti jari-jari kukunya sedangkan disamping kirinya ada Seulgi yang memeluk lengannya.

Didepan Minhyun, Ibunya tengah menenangkan Ibu mertuanya yang menangis. Ayahnya duduk dengan tenang namun Minhyun tahu ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana dan Ayah mertua Minhyun yaitu Kim Jaejoong tampak sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Aku sudah mencoba menelpon Kibum tapi ponselnya sepertinya mati, Father."

Minhyun tahu jika Kibum adalah Paman Jonghyun tapi nada suara Jaejoong seakan mengatakan jika Kibum adalah orang pertama di dunia yang harus tahu kondisi Jonghyun. Apakah hubungan Paman dan Keponakan yang dimiliki Kibum dan Jonghyun begitu erat?

"Saksi mengatakan jika Jonghyun menabrak Truk." Jaejoong berucap dengan guasar. Putra sematawayangnya itu begitu ahli dalam mengendarai motor tidak mungkin Jonghyun begitu lengah. "Iya, Father. Kasus ini sudah di urus polisi dan detektif negera."

"Seulgi lebih baik kau pulang." Ucap Minhyun.

"Aku ingin menemanimu, Oppa."

Minhyun menatap dingin Seulgi. "Seulgi kau tidak memiliki keterkaitan apapun dengan keluargaku. Lebih baik kau pulang."

Seulgi menunduk ketakutan. Sujin yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Seulgi. "Ayo, Seulgi. Aku antar kau pulang."

"Ne, Sujin-eonnie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sooman membuka pintu ruang kerja putra bungsunya dengan kasar. "Kibum, apa ponselmu mati?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?" tanya Kibum namun matanya masih terfokus pada komputer.

"Jonghyun kecelakaan."

Tanpa sengaja Kibum menghapus file yang sedang ia kerjakan dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Pergilah ke Korea. Aku sudah menyiapkan pesawat pribadi untukmu." Perintah Sooman.

Kibum langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keluar. Ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas pada wajahnya yang stoic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan didalam, kenapa lama sekali."

Tiffanya memeluk Jessica lebih erat. "Sicca, tenanglah. Ini menyangkut nyawa Jonghyun tidak mungkin mereka melakukannya dengan terburu-buru."

"Hiks, Putraku, Fany."

"Putramu akan baik-baik saja, Sicca. Percayalah. Jonghyun adalah pemuda yang tangguh."

Jaejoong berjongkok didepan Jessica yang memang duduk di kursi tunggu. "Benar kata Tiffany, Jonghyun adalah pemuda yang tangguh, Sayang. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ruang UGD langsung terbuka setelah Jaejoong berucap demikian. Beberapa dokter langsung keluar dan membuka masker mereka.

"Orang tua Kim Jonghyun?"

Jaejoong dan Jessica langsung mendekati sang dokter yang tampaknya paling senior diantara dokter lainnya.

"Dokter Lee, bagaimana keadaan putra kami?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, kami rasa kami harus mengoperasi pasien dengan segera. Kepala pasien mengalami kebocoran dan kami melihat jika jantung Pasien juga terluka bagian dalamnya. Kami meminta ijin kepada anda selaku orangtua pasien untuk melakukan tindakan operasi." Jelas Dokter Lee.

"Aku memberikan ijin."

Seluruh kepala langsung menengok kearah asal suara berasal dan disana Kibum datang dengan tubuh penuh peluh.

Jaejoong langsung menatap sang Dokter. "Kau sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Ayahnya. Lakukan operasi dengan segera."

"Akan kami lakukan." Para Dokter segera memasuki ruang UGD kembali.

Mata Minhyun terbelalak. Ia tidak salah dengarkan tadi Jaejoong mengatakan _Ayahnya_ pada Kibum, padahal sudah jelas Jaejoonglah Ayah Jonghyun.

"Kibum, kau datang sangat cepat." Ucap Jessica sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Aku menyuruh Pilot untuk menerbangkan pesawat dengan cepat."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Sejak kapan Jonghyun masuk ke rumah sakit?"

"Tiga jam yang lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Ada saksi yang mengatakan jika motornya menabrak Truk."

"Kibum duduklah, kau pasti habis lari dari atap rumah sakit kemari kan?" Jessica menebak jika Pesawat pribadi keluarga Kim yang mengantar adik iparnya itu turun di atap rumah sakit.

Jaejoong menatap Nichkhun, Tiffany dan Minhyun. "Nichkhun, Tiffany, Minhyun lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Biar kami yang menunggu disini."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Minhyun. "Aku suaminya, aku harus ada disampingnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu memandang pasangan suami istri Hwang didepannya.

"Kami akan pulang. Besok pagi kami akan datang lagi." Ucap Nichkhun.

Tiffany sebenarnya ingin menolak namun apa daya ia menuruti ucapan suaminya. "Jika ada kemajuan tolong segera hubungi kami."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

"Kau pasti lelah." Kibum mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun. "Tidurlah."

"Ini semua salahku." Bisik Minhyun dengan lirih namun Kibum, Jaejoong dan Jessica bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa bisa salahmu, Minhyun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebelum dia kecelakaan, dia datang kerumah dan melihatku berciuman dengan Seulgi. Aku mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya Aku keluarkan." Minhyun tidak memberitahu ketiganya jika Jonghyun pernah meniduri Noonanya.

"Dia lalu pergi dengan keadaan marah. Bahkan sebelum kita bertengkar di rumah, di Madrid kita juga mengalami kesalahpahaman hingga membuatku meninggalkannya sendirian di Madrid."

Kibum menepuk kepala Minhyun. "Semuanya bukan salahmu, Minhyun. Tidak ada yang tahu musibah datang kapan dan dimana."

Minhyun memeluk Kibum, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kibum. Tangisan yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. "Maafkan aku. Hiks."

Kibum mengelus punggung Minhyun dengan lembut. Menenangkan sosok mantan pacarnya yang kini menjadi Istri Jonghyun. Darah dagingnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **02 Sep 2018**

.

.

konflik yang dibawa seulgi bakal bawa cerita ini ke konflik utamanya, guys #spoiler

buat yg nunggu flashback kihyun sabar yah tapi hubungan mereka bakal terungkap di next chapter. penjelasannya sedikit demi sedikit bakal dibuka kok.

thanks for review kalian di chapter sebelumnya : xixixixixiixixi, TJungN, Guest, Yeashhh, Lalaland, kpop. jjang, Esty, KillerMonsterZ, dwiruhmana, Suzuki Sora, GoodGodNyel, Chika Chiki, Kihyunie, Annishi Kiann Kim, Nurul1707, Guest, hyerin, Kameleea.


End file.
